Generation Bones 1X01: The Beginning
by TBorah89
Summary: Parker Booth is all grown up and following in the footsteps of his father. Follow Parker on his journeys to learn the ropes of being a FBI agent while he helps his parents solve crimes. This is the pilot episode and I promise there will be a lot of B&B.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first shot at writing for Bones so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Prologue

Parker Booth wondered through the Jeffersonian really unsure of what to do with himself. He was after all an eight-year-old boy with nothing else to do and nowhere to turn. But then he had a thought he knew someone who could help him. Sure it wasn't as good as going to his dad but they could still help him. He walked until he came to a place where a security guard stood. The little boy looked up at the man with his big brown eyes he was more than a little scared.

"What can I help you with son?" the security guard asked him.

"I need to see Dr. Saroyan." Parker told him professionally. He would have asked for his Uncle Jack or his Aunt Angela but he didn't know if they were back yet so his best bet was Aunt Cam. He knew for a fact that Dr. Bones wasn't back yet her and his dad weren't due back for another six weeks.

"I'm not sure that is possible little guy." The security guard said looking at him a little confused.

"Please I have to see her. Call her and tell her that Parker Booth is down here my father is Special Agent Seeley Booth." Parker begged.

The security guard looked at him and he could see something like fear in the little boy's eyes he had to make this call for him. He picked up the phone and said. "This is Walt I have a little boy down here by the name of Parker Booth and he says he needs to see Dr. Saroyan. He also said that Agent Booth is his father." Walt just nodded before he hung up the phone.

Less than two minutes later Dr. Jack Hodgins came walking over to Parker "Hey little G-Man, what are you doing here?" Hodgins asked bumping knuckles with the little boy.

"My mom dropped me off here she said she couldn't find a babysitter." Parker said shrugging.

Hodgins smiled down at the little boy determined not to let his face betray what his feelings were towards Rebecca Stinson at that moment. "Walt he's cool if he ever comes in here again pass him right up. Like he told you he's the G-Man's son."

"Uncle Jack when did you and Aunt Ange get back?" Parker asked had he known that his uncle was back he would have just asked for him to begin with.

Hodgins reached down and took Parker's hand. "We've only been back a few days we wanted to get back before your dad and Dr. Brennan so we could have things ready for them." He explained as he walked Parker up to the lab area. He walked Parker to Angela's office because he really had to talk to Cam before he said something in front of Parker that he would regret. "Ok little G-Man, I'm going to leave you with your Aunt Ange and when I come back be prepared for bugs and slime." He said tickling Parker's stomach.

A visibly pregnant Angela turned to face Parker and Hodgins when she heard Parker laugh. "Booth Jr. come here and let me get a good look at you," she said holding her arms open to Parker and he rushed over to hug her.

"Aunt Ange you're going to have a baby." Parker said happily.

"Yeah I sure am big guy." Angela replied hugging him tight.

"Ange I need you to keep an eye on him for a minute I have to go talk to Cam." Hodgins said making a face that said 'I'll tell you about it later.'

"Sure thing Jack. Park and I have plenty of things to occupy ourselves until you get back." Angela assured her husband she didn't like the strained look on his face. She would find out what was really going on sooner or later she just had to bide her time.

* * *

Cam was sitting at her desk working on some paper work she looked up when she heard the door slam and she saw Jack Hodgins standing there looking more angry than she had ever seen him before. "What's wrong Hodgins?" she asked concerned about the scientist.

"The nerve of that woman I swear I can't believe she just dropped him off like that to fend for himself." Hodgins raged Booth was his best friend now that Zack was locked up. And he would be damned if anybody messed with his little G-Man on his watch.

"Angela?" Cam asked thinking he was talking about his wife.

Hodgins turned to look at his boss like she was crazy. "No not Angela, Rebecca."

"Rebecca as in Parker's mother?" Cam asked just to be sure that they were on the same page.

"That would be the one. She just dropped the little G-Man off and left him to fend for himself. Walt called up and said that he was asking for you but I went down to get him. He is with Angela now. I had to get away from him before I said something about that woman that I would regret." Hodgins explained a little more calm than he had been when he walked into the room.

"I wonder why she did that she knows that Booth isn't even back yet." Cam said logically.

"Because the woman is an idiot Cam I think she just dropped him off in hopes that we would take pity on him." Hodgins said his anger returning.

"Jack calm down it's a wonder you managed to keep it together in front of Parker. I'll call Rebecca and see what is going on and then I'll tell you what I find out." Cam said.

"Ok, I promised the little G-Man that we would get into some serious bugs and slime anyway. I should get to it." Hodgins said taking a deep breath to get his center back.

"Go be calm and don't you and that little boy blow up the lab." Cam warned him she knew how Hodgins' experiments could get.

"Yeah, yeah you got it Cam." Hodgins grumbled as he walked out of her office.

* * *

A while later Cam found Hodgins and Parker both bent over a microscope studying something. Parker had a white lab coat on that was way too big on him but she couldn't help but note that he looked so cute. The curls on the top of his head bounced as he nodded in agreement with something that Hodgins said. "Hey Bub, I need to borrow your Uncle Jack for just minute." She said smiling at him.

"Ok Aunt Cam." Parker said agreeably.

"Alright little G-Man you just keep studying that bug so you can tell me what it is when I get back." Hodgins ruffled his hair before he walked out of earshot with Cam.

"So I talked to Rebecca." Cam informed him.

Hodgins set his jaw at the mention of Rebecca's name. "And what did that thing have to say?" he asked trying to keep the hostility out of his voice.

"She said that she didn't have a babysitter and we were her only hope. I told her in the future to call before she just dropped him off. We now have a standing arrangement Parker is to come here everyday so we can keep an eye on him." Cam explained hoping she could get Hodgins to keep his cool.

"Of course she would think of us as her built in babysitters." Hodgins grumbled.

"Jack I suggested that she bring him by here everyday and sure it didn't take much to get her to agree. But I would like to have Parker here where we know that he is safe we owe Booth that much. There is no telling where she would drop him if we couldn't watch him." Cam sighed.

"I would still like to give that woman a piece of my mind." Hodgins said.

"But you're not going to Dr. Hodgins and you aren't going to breathe a word of this to Dr. Brennan when she calls or Booth when he writes. I'll tell Parker the same thing, I told Rebecca I thought it would be better if Booth didn't know about this just now." Cam said staring Hodgins in the eyes so he knew that she meant business.

"Ok, fine Cam whatever you think would be best." Hodgins gave in grudgingly. He knew that there was a conspiracy in here somewhere.

* * *

So that is how things went Rebecca would drop Parker off every morning in the front of the museum and he would be met by Walt who would walk him up to the lab. He would spend all day with Hodgins, Angela and Cam until it was time for Rebecca to pick him up in the afternoon. That system worked well for three weeks until Rebecca didn't show up to get him one day.

"So little G-Man you must be getting pretty excited your dad is coming home in just a couple of weeks." Hodgins said trying to make conversation with Parker to keep his mind off the fact that his mom should have been there to pick him up two hours ago.

"Yeah I guess so." Parker said it was not lost on him that he should have left the lab by now.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hodgins asked.

"My mommy was already supposed to be here to get me Uncle Jack I don't think she's coming tonight." Parker said for a little guy he sure had a pretty good read on things.

Hodgins silently cursed Rebecca for what must have been the millionth time in the last three weeks. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down his name and number before folding it up. "Come on little G-Man you're staying with me and your Aunt Ange tonight. I'm going to take you both to the diner I know that you like it there." He said taking the little boy's hand. They went to Angela's office and grabbed her. Before they left he gave the piece of paper to the night watchman on the off chance that Rebecca came by later to get Parker though he doubted that she would.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand how she could just forget him like that Ange." Hodgins said later that night when they were looking in on a sleeping Parker in one of their guest rooms.

Angela took her husband's arm and put her finger to her lips before she led him to their living room. "I have to tell you some other things that you aren't going to like." She said sitting beside him on the couch.

"What Ange?" Hodgins asked knowing that he wasn't going to like it.

"So one afternoon I decided to be a little nosey and I asked Parker why his mom dropped him off at the museum that first day." Angela began she knew that Hodgins was going to be beyond pissed when she told him this. He looked tense as it was. "Well let me put this simply Drew didn't like shelling out extra money for a babysitter, Parker doesn't like Drew, and from what I understand he isn't too found of him either. Long story short he refused to watch Parker and that is how he ended up in the lab that day."

"Here is the theory on that Drew is an agent of the government who wants to bring down the team by messing with Parker." Hodgins said seriously.

"Hodgins how could you joke about something like this?" Angela asked him incredulously.

"Because if I didn't joke the only people who would be able to identify the bodies I left behind would be you and Brennan." Hodgins replied honestly.

"What are we going to do? Booth is gone for another couple of weeks. Now you're not going to like this either but Parker also said that Rebecca has the tendency to leave him home alone at night." Angela worried.

Hodgins wrapped his arm around his wife. "Don't worry Ange we'll think of something to make sure the little G-Man doesn't get hurt. Like Cam said after everything that Booth has been through in the last year we owe it to him to see that his son is safe."

"Jack I don't think I want to know what you're going to do and I don't think I want to know for that matter so I'm not going to ask." Angela replied kissing him.

Angela never did find out what Hodgins said to Rebecca all she knew was that three to four nights a week they ended up having Parker stay with them. That system worked really well and it carried them over until it was time for Booth to come home. None of them ever really found it pertinent to tell Booth about any of the things that had gone on in the six weeks before his return.

* * *

The return of Booth and Brennan brought with it a new era to the Jeffersonian. Apparently after spending a year apart they were finally able to admit their feelings for each other. Or rather Brennan was finally able to admit her feelings for Booth. Things were really looking up for them that was until one day the bottom fell out.

Booth and Brennan had just finished their first case since they had got back. They were in her office with Booth laying on the couch and her behind the desk finishing up their report.

"Booth all you have to do is sign this report and we're finished with this case." Brennan told him laying the report on his stomach and handing him a pen.

"There was nothing wrong with the report I wrote Bones." Booth whined but he was in the process of signing the papers anyway.

"True, but the one I wrote makes use of my extensive vocabulary and the sentence structure varies. Not to mention my penmanship is a masterpiece when compared to the atrocity also known as your handwriting." Brennan replied.

"My handwriting is not that bad Bones, besides that it's not my fault that I was born with less than stellar handwriting." Booth argued handing the report back to her.

Before Brennan could think up a counter argument Hodgins came through the door red-faced and angrier than either of them had ever seen him.

"What's wrong Bug Man?" Booth asked sitting up on the couch.

"It's not a what it's a who Booth." Hodgins said his voice tight with anger.

"Hodgins that is an illogical statement it is impossible for someone to be wrong with you." Brennan pointed out to him.

"So, who is it that has managed to piss you off Hodgins?" Booth asked ignoring his over rational girlfriend.

"One Rebecca Stinson and when you hear everything that I have to say Brennan is going to have to take your guns away from you." Hodgins said through gritted teeth.

"Hodgins is Parker ok?" Booth asked he knew that if anyone other than him would know it would be Hodgins his son seemed to spend a lot of his time at the lab.

"The little G-Man is fine now he's with Ange. I didn't trust myself to be alone with him without saying something that he shouldn't hear." Hodgins replied taking a deep breath to calm his anger.

"What did Rebecca do?" Booth asked not sure he wanted to know he didn't have the best relationship in the world with his ex anyway.

"Do you want me to start with today or the stuff that started eight weeks ago?" Hodgins asked.

"Today first if you please." Booth said he could already feel himself getting hot under the collar.

"It's Thursday, Parker has baseball practice on Thursdays Rebecca knows that. Well I got a call from my security guys and they told me that she hadn't bothered to pick him up. They swung by her house and she was gone the only thing she left was a note along with some paperwork but we'll get into that later." Hodgins explained.

"So she just up and left?" Booth asked an incredulous look on his face he gripped the butt of his gun so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Booth give me the gun, Hodgins was right I can already see that this isn't going to end well." Brennan said holding out her hand. Booth took his gun out of the holster and handed it to her.

"And why are your security guys watching my son?" Booth asked.

"Because she just dropped him off at the lab one day because he doesn't get along with Drew and Drew refused to watch him. She also leaves him home alone quite often. So I put my security guys on him and when I get the call the he's alone I go get him. That is why he is at the lab so much. And the last few weeks before you came home he damn near lived with Ange and me. We didn't mind I would be sick if something happened to the little G-Man and I could have stopped it." Hodgins rattled on.

"Hodgins I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you." Booth said speaking from his heart he wanted to kill Drew with his bare hands but he knew it wouldn't solve anything.

"There is no thanks required he's my little G-Man. Besides that we might be an unorthodox family but we're a family none the less." Hodgins said his chest puffed out.

"Any idea what was in the letter and papers that Rebecca left?" Booth asked his friend.

"No I figured that I'd leave it to you to look at them." Hodgins replied running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"You have just as much right to see this letter as I do. You took care of him for me I mean it Bug Man I'll never forget that." Booth said taking the letter and papers from him. Booth frowned when he read over the documents. "I can't believe her." he raged handing the papers back to Hodgins.

"What does it say Booth?" Brennan asked her boyfriend but he was too pissed off to answer.

"Essentially Rebecca gave all her parental rights to Booth and it says she isn't coming back. But that doesn't mean that I can't hire that best mercenary that money can buy to hunt her down." Hodgins growled.

"That won't be necessary but thanks for the offer. I'm going to have to go pry your little G-Man away from his Aunt Ange long enough so I can talk to him. Hell I don't even know what I'm going to do with him while I'm working." Booth sighed.

"I don't think my little G-Man is going to give you any problems G-Man. While you were gone he asked if he could live with Ange and Me until you came back. That should give you a hint of how he is going to react." Hodgins replied smiling.

"I don't think he'll be a problem either after hearing that." Booth agreed smiling right back.

* * *

And that was how the makeshift family of the Jeffersonian started down the path to becoming a real family.

Three weeks after Booth and Brennan returned Hodgins and Angela welcomed the first of their four children a girl who they named Temperance Bailey Hodgins.

Booth got Parker settled in with him and they quickly established a routine and it suited them well. That was until about a month after Booth and Brennan first got together and they discovered that they were expecting their first child. They quickly got married because they knew that they had wasted enough time beating around the bush and they were ready to be together forever. They had three more children after their first.

Parker thrived in the environment that his family created for him. Throughout school he played football, hockey, and baseball. He managed to maintain a 4.0 G.P.A. and he got accepted to college on a baseball scholarship. After he graduated from college he served four years in the marines. And that is just the beginning of the story.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this I know it's short but it is just to get some background stuff out of the way. This is the first episode of the series I promise it will get better from here. Until next time please review.


	2. Coming Home

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys they really mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Parker Booth looked at himself in the mirror as he shaved. He had to admit that at twenty-six he wasn't a bad looking guy at all and he still held his boyish good looks. He checked his watch before he brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his now light brown hair, it had darkened up as he got older, he had to hurry now he didn't want to be late for his first day.

He walked to his bed where he had his clothing laid out the first thing he did was put on the black socks with lime green polka dots his dad had given him for Christmas according to him Booth men just didn't wear normal socks. He quickly dressed in his suit and tie the last article of clothing he put on were his shoes. He grabbed his aviator sunglasses off of the bedside table and made his way out the door.

Parker got behind the wheel of his Mustang and pointed it in the direction that he wanted to go. It didn't take long until he reached the Jeffersonian. Once in the parking lot he took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Relax Park you're a Booth there is nothing to it dad has been doing it for years." He gave himself a little pep talk.

Finally he felt he was ready and he got out of the car and made his way into the building. He walked over to the same security guard who had been guarding the lab entrance for as long as he could remember.

"Hey Walt I would have thought you would have retired by now." Parker greeted him giving the man his best Booth charm smile.

"Nope I'll probably die here and they won't realize it until the smell gets too bad at which point your mom will drag me up to her lab and try to find out how I died." Walt joked with him.

Parker laughed, "Don't joke like that Walt my mom takes her dead bodies seriously."

"It's good to see you Parker when you have a minute we can catch up. Your mom isn't up there yet it isn't quite late enough for her to come in. But you have an honest face so I'll let you pass just wait so you don't set the alarm off." Walt told him swiping his keycard to pass him through.

"Thanks Walt I'll catch you later." Parker said laughing he had set that alarm off so many time growing up that they eventually given him his own keycard. Not that that had stopped him from setting them off if only in an act of civil disobedience to make his Uncle Jack proud.

That gave him an idea if his mom wasn't in yet he might as well go to his Uncle Jack's lab and see what was going on. He took the familiar trip and he let the sights sink in. For him this was just like coming home. He found the entomologist bent over a microscope he was obviously deep into studying something. That of course didn't stop Parker from interrupting him.

"I am honestly the only person who can say that his uncle has a dirty mind and not mean it in a perverted way." Parker said announcing his presence to his uncle.

"Holy shit, little G-Man you're home early." Hodgins exclaimed getting out from behind his microscope to hug his nephew.

Parker hugged him back enthusiastically "I know that I probably shouldn't be hugging you because there is telling what the fuck you've been rolling around in already." He laughed.

"Nothing yet Parker my young friend but the day is young and your parents haven't shown up for work yet. So by day's end I might very well find myself inside a dumpster." Hodgins replied with a quirked eyebrow and a smug smile.

Parker frowned at the mention of his parents. "Yeah I'm really not looking forward to seeing mom and dad. They are going to be pissed that I didn't tell them." Really it was his own fault that he was going to be in trouble and he knew it.

"That is your own fault I told you to tell them a year ago but you don't listen well." Hodgins reminded him.

"Thanks for the reminder Uncle Jack I know that this is my fault." Parker grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned his head when he heard a shrill whistle.

"Hey there stud it looks like Baby Booth is all grown up and ready to fight crime with the big boys now." Angela called out to her nephew from the doorway.

"Aunt Ange you might want to be a little louder I don't think they heard you over at the White House." Parker said sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that Booth Jr. you know I love you." Angela said walking over and slipping her arms around her nephew.

"I love you too Aunt Angie I just don't want my mom or dad to walk in and hear that. They are going to be mad enough as it is." Parker shuddered he didn't know what was worse being yelled at by Seeley Booth or Temperance Brennan.

"Sweetie they're not going to be that mad I know that they're going to be happy to see you." Angela assured him.

"Aunt Ange you've met my mom. When I skipped school senior year she wasn't offended that I had lied to her she was offended as an academic." Parker pointed out.

"That sounds like Bren alright." Angela said chuckling.

In that instant a squeal shriller than Angela's if at all possible pierced the room. "Oh my God, Bub you're back." A raven-haired girl yelled throwing herself into his arms.

Parker caught her while managing to keep his balance. "It's nice to see you too Bailey but I wish you wouldn't do that. You're getting too heavy one of these days I'm going to drop you."

"Well it's not everyday that my most favoritest cousin in the whole wide world comes home." Bailey replied unapologetically.

"Nice vocabulary there Bales I swear sometimes if I didn't know that you were a genius I wouldn't believe it." Parker said putting the girl down on her feet.

"I thought I was your favorite cousin Bailey." Another dark headed young woman said indignantly.

"Only when Parker's not around." Bailey replied smirking at the girl.

"It's nice to know that you like my stupid brother more than you like me." the girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't get a hi from you too sis? It's really nice to know that you missed me Eli." Parker asked pretending to be hurt.

"Hi bitch." Eli replied giving him their standard greeting.

"Right back at ya dick." Parker said completing their ritual.

"Parker Joseph and Elizabeth Grace Booth I don't know when you two are going to grow out of doing that." Angela said shaking her head.

Parker had his baby sister pulled into a bear hug in no time flat "If I didn't talk to her like that she would think I didn't love her anymore. Isn't that right Moe?" Moe was short for Gizmo; Parker had thought it an appropriate squint name when she was born. And he had been calling her that ever since.

"Yeah that sounds about right to me Bub." Eli said hugging her brother back.

"So I have two questions. The first is why are the two leaders of the Junior Squint Squad here? The second is are the others with them?" Parker asked.

"We are all certified geniuses Park we are on a summer internship. It's no big deal I didn't want to do it anyway mom made me." Eli rolled her eyes to show what she thought about that.

"Anyway though the boys haven't drug their lazy asses out of bed yet no doubt and my sister is around here somewhere." Bailey told her cousin.

"Temperance Bailey I don't know why I try but watch your mouth." Jack said shaking his head.

"It's Bub's fault I didn't talk like this until I spent the summer with him last year." Bailey said in her defense.

"Sure blame it all on me Bales I love you too." Parker replied he got blamed for everything.

"How long have you been back Bub?" Eli asked her older brother.

"Only a day or two." Parker said flinching when he saw the look that Eli gave him.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you for not telling them." Eli stated bluntly.

"Eli, Bailey you two should leave Parker alone and go round up the others in your trouble making gang there is work to be done." Angela pointed out to them.

"Yes Aunt Ange. Come on Bailey lets go you know we can't pick on Bub with the parents around." Eli said pulling her cousin out the door after her.

Parker shook his head as he watched them walk away. "I swear they think just because a guy doesn't have the IQ they have they can just walk all over him."

"Parker I don't know how many times I've told you, you're a genius in your own right don't worry about what those girls say they like to tease you." Bones said walking into the room not even finding it odd that her son was there. "Hodgins, Angela sorry I'm late blame it on Booth he has been ranting and raving all morning." She carried on like Parker wasn't even there at all.

"That's all I get after I haven't seen you in months? I want you to know how hurt I am mom. This wounds me deeply." Parker said again feigning hurt.

Brennan whirled around to look at her son. "Bub you're the last person that I expected to see here." she said happily throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know I missed you too mom." Parker smiled he couldn't help but think that his mom was a lot less socially awkward than she used to be. She was actually pretty normal now.

"Parker Joseph Booth your father is going to be furious when he finds out you stopped by the lab before going home." Brennan scolded her son.

"Believe me mom I know. And from the way you're talking it sounds like he's in a bad mood anyway." Parker replied he was in more trouble than he thought.

"He won't be when he sees you. He will be up shortly he was on the phone with his office and he wasn't at all happy he'll fill you in though it will give him a chance to get it off his chest." Brennan informed him.

"I don't need a chance to get things off my chest Bones I just need the bureau to not be stupid." Booth said as he walked into the lab. He then looked up from his phone and laid eyes on his first-born. "See I would say that you're my son but I just talked to my son on the phone last night and he didn't mention anything about coming home. So here is a test. What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Brennan," Parker answered without missing a beat.

"That one was too easy. Where did you go to college?" Booth asked another question.

"The University of Florida where I played baseball. I was the star outfielder." Parker answered again.

"Booth this is just a little bit ridiculous I think you know that this is our son." Brennan said with her hands on her hips.

"Just one more question. What color socks do you wear?" Booth asked a smile coming to his face.

Parker threw his head back and laughed, "That's a trick question. Booth men don't wear solid colored socks."

"Very good, he's without a doubt our oldest son Bones." Booth reported to his wife. Then he walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug. "God I missed you Bub."

"I missed you too dad." Parker replied hugging his father. "Why is the bureau being stupid dad?" he asked he was a little nervous.

"For the obvious reasons little G-Man they like to abuse their power." Hodgins answered the years had done nothing to stop the conspiracy theories that floated around in his head.

"Hodgins I'm having a hard enough morning without you and your conspiracy theories that know no bounds. The bureau in there infinite wisdom has decided that we need another agent here at the Jeffersonian. But I have news for them no one messes with my squints but me." Booth said putting his foot down.

Parker looked at Angela with pleading eyes that said 'Aunt Ange help.'

"Booth you never know it might be a good thing we could always use a little more help with crime solving around here. You know there are days when an investigation turns up more than one body. It could help having another agent to check out leads." Angela suggested sending a discreet wink in Parker's direction. How he loved his Aunt Angela she would go to bat for him every time.

"That would be fine but they are sending an agent fresh out of G-Man school. Listen to me I'm starting to sound like Hodgins. The last thing we need is some baby faced green agent with the ink barely dry on his credentials running around here with a loaded gun and something to prove." Booth ranted letting off steam. He hated it when his wife was right but he really did need to get that off his chest. Parker just gulped.

"Seeley be a little bit louder next time I'm not sure everyone in D.C. heard you." Cam said coming to see what the commotion was about.

"But Cam they are sending in some agent he is probably so young he's still on the bottle to help out here." Booth protested. Parker now sent a pleading look to Cam with his big brown eyes.

Cam looked at him and shook her head. "There is nothing I can do about it Seeley this one was done at the request of the Cantilever group you know we can't afford to make them mad." she said shooting Hodgins a sympathetic look. She knew that he didn't like to talk about his involvement with that group.

"Hodgins you and your little G-Man both sit on that board there has to be someway for you and Parker to convince them that we don't need this." Booth pleaded with him.

"Booth I can't do that it took me months to talk them into this." Hodgins replied flinching a little he knew Booth was going to be pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about Bug Man?" Booth asked a little anger in his voice.

"I might have talked them into an extra agent." Hodgins replied sheepishly.

"Hodgins I'm sticking you with whatever barely old enough to vote pansy ass agent they send in here." Booth said stabbing his index finger in his direction. It wasn't lost on Hodgins that it also happened to be his trigger finger.

"Booth you kinda sorta already know the agent that they're placing here." Cam said trying to be helpful.

"Cam I think I would remember meeting someone with a room temperature IQ." Booth seethed.

"I doubt that his IQ is room temperature Booth it takes a lot of effort and intelligence to make it through training for the FBI." Brennan supplied helpfully. Parker had to smile his mom never let him down in a pinch.

"I still don't understand how I can know him. Besides he probably doesn't even know how to use his gun." Booth said crossing his arms over his chest.

Parker took the holstered gun off his hip and ejected the magazine before putting it back in. "Special Agent Seeley Booth I would like you to meet the newest member of our team Special Agent Parker Joseph Booth second generation FBI." Angela said.

"And I promise you dad I know how to use my gun." Parker said giving his father an uneasy smile.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

On My Highway- Jason Aldean

Starring:

Parker Booth- Jensen Ackles

Seeley Booth- David Boreanez

Temperance Brennan- Emily Deschanel

Jack Hodgins- TJ Thyne

Angela Montenegro- Michaela Conlin

Camille Saroyan- Tamara Taylor

Lance Sweets- John Francis Daley

With:

Elizabeth Booth- Eliza Dushku

Bailey Hodgins- Sophia Bush

Booth Hodgins- Chris Evans

Seeley Booth Jr.- Channing Tatum

Hayden Hodgins- Rachel Bilson

Harper Hodgins- Drew Roy

Henry Booth- Eddie Cibrian

Lance Booth- Sean Faris

* * *

"I refuse to believe that my son and my best friend both went behind my back and have been keeping something from me for a year." Booth ranted as he paced back and forth in front of his wife's desk he knew that he was being irrational and that Parker was a grown man but this was just a little bit ridiculous.

"Booth, Parker isn't a little boy anymore and I know you Seeley deep down you're very proud of him." Bones pointed out to her husband being married to him had made her a lot more normal.

"Of course I'm proud of him Bones but it still doesn't change the fact that he lied to me and then he used Hodgins to manipulate the system." Booth seethed trying to get a handle on his rage.

"I don't get why you're so mad Booth. Parker just wants to follow in your footsteps that's all he's ever wanted to do." Brennan said trying to calm him down.

"Bones when he was eighteen and he skipped school why were you mad?" Booth asked his wife knowing that this was the only way to make her understand.

"Booth that was eight years ago I don't see how that has any bearings on his behavior as of late." Brennan replied reverting back to logic.

"Just answer the question Bones." Booth instructed his wife trying hard not to run out patience.

"It made me mad as an academic to see him show such blatant disregard for his education." Brennan answered his question.

"That's why I'm mad Bones there is a system in place that has worked well for us for over twenty years. What Parker did was disrupt the system and he used his Uncle Jack to do it because we all know the Bug Man can't tell his little G-Man no." Booth sighed and ran his hands over his face it was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this already.

Brennan got up from behind her desk and wrapped her arms around her husband to stop his pacing. "Booth I don't care about the system right now I care about how bad our son probably feels. I don't want him thinking that his father isn't proud of him and doesn't love him when nothing could be further from the truth." She told him in a tone of voice that said she meant business.

"Bones I'm just so mad at him right now that I can't talk to him." Booth pouted. He didn't want to say something in anger that he would regret later.

"Booth don't you dare try to play that card with Parker it may work with me and everyone else around here but I won't let you use it on my son. Seeley you didn't even stop to consider the possibility that Parker went through all that trouble just so he could be closer to us. He grew up in this lab. Jack, Angela, Cam, and Sweets were all there for him when you and I were gone and Rebecca was pulling away from him. This is his family Booth. He spent more time here growing up than he did at home. He went to his Uncle Jack because he knew he would help him just like he did when he was a little boy. After you Hodgins is the most important man in his life." Brennan preached at her husband.

Booth felt a smile start at the corners of his mouth when she said my son not our son but my son. He was impressed that she had actually said Rebecca's name without burning holes in the carpet from the acid in her spit. "That's why I love you Bones you always set me on the straight and narrow. But I still don't have to like it." He chuckled.

"Now you're going to go out there and tell our son how proud you are of him and that we're more than happy to have him on the team. That being said Parker will learn to play by the rules or he will be riding the bench." Brennan said giving him a rueful smile. Having him in her arms made it hard for her to stay mad at him.

Booth laughed now. "Bones there was a time when you didn't understand sports analogies. And I'm not going to lie to you it's making me hot." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, no you don't Seeley Booth if you don't go out there right now and apologize to my little boy the only thing that is going to be putting out your fire is a cold shower. And by the way Parker is the one who taught me the sports thing." Brennan releasing her husband and pointing towards the door she shook her head at just how stubborn he could be but she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Yes mom." Booth said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Parker sat on a chair outside his mom's office. He hated it he felt like a little kid who had gotten sent to the principle's office for misbehaving and now he had to cool his heels and wait for his punishment.

"Hey little G-Man as long as your day is already shitty I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." Jack said sitting in the floor beside the boy he considered his nephew.

"Like you said Uncle Hodgins my day has already gone to shit you can't make it any worse." Parker sighed resting his chin on his hand.

Hodgins looked at him and raised his eyebrow "Whoa there I detect a serious case of the blues coming from my little G-Man. You only call me Uncle Hodgins when something is bothering you."

"I just didn't expect dad to react the way he did I thought he would be happy." Parker replied shrugging.

"That's not all that bothering you, you might be grown now but you'll always be my little G-Man and I know when something isn't right. Now I almost feel bad that I have to tell you that we have a board meeting for the Cantilever Group next week. You've managed to get out of the last sixteen meetings but you have to go to this one." Hodgins told him.

"Alright Uncle Jack if I have to. And it's Rebecca." Parker replied with a melancholy look in his brown eyes.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"You asked what's bothering me and it's Rebecca she hunted me down and came to see me last week it doesn't help that this is about the time of year she ran out on me. Don't worry about me though Uncle Jack I'm just being a girl right now." Parker said giving him a smile that he didn't feel.

"Parker you know that over the years you and I have talked about a number of things. But you also know that the one thing I can't talk about with you is Rebecca if you need to talk about her go to your Aunt Ange or your Aunt Cam. You know me G-Man if you want to keep me out of jail I can't think about that woman without wanting to kill her for what she did to you." Hodgins said.

"Thanks Uncle Jack I'll take that under advisement. You should probably get to work though before we both get into any more trouble today." Parker laughed a little.

Hodgins pulled himself up off the ground. "I'm only going because I have to check the Junior Squints work because just for the record your dad doesn't scare me." he said patting Parker's shoulder before he walked off.

"You really love your Uncle Jack don't you Parker?" Booth asked his son. Parker hadn't even heard his dad open the door.

"Yeah I do dad he was there for me when my world was going to hell around me and all I could do was hold on for dear life." Parker admitted. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"I heard enough to know that damn her and her intelligence your mother was right yet again." Booth said letting him know that he had heard everything. "Look Bub I love you and I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried. You just threw me a curve ball son I should have reacted better I know. I never once meant to make you think that I'm really mad at you because I'm not. I know what kind of man you are and I'm more than happy to have you on the team."

Parker looked up at his dad and smiled a genuine smile this time. "Thanks dad that means a lot this place is just as much home as where you and mom live."

"Well you have to play by the rules or you'll be sitting on the bench those our your mom's words not mine." Booth laughed.

"And to think I can remember a time when mom was socially awkward. How I love that woman." Parker laughed right along with his father.

" I don't recall giving two Booth men I know free reign to talk about me like I can't hear you." Brennan said walking out of her office. "Parker I'm very proud of you son welcome to the team. I know that you'll do a great job."

"Thanks mom I know if you have faith in me I can do this." Parker smiled when she pressed a kiss to his temple. "Can you guys just not be mad at Uncle Jack, Aunt Ange, Aunt Cam, and Uncle Sweets?" he asked hopefully.

"I should have known that Sweets was in the loop too. It makes me wonder who else knew about this." Booth said.

"Seeley knew but only because I had to be able to talk to someone other than one of the squints." Parker admitted sheepishly.

"Wait until I get my hands on your precious baby brother. He is already in enough trouble he has been a holy terror today. I tried to get him up once by going in his room and turning on the light well that didn't work. I went back to try again but he locked the door." Bones seethed.

"He's a Booth man mom you know we need our beauty rest these good looks don't happen all by themselves." Parker informed her seriously.

"You were never that bad and nor or Hank or Lance for that matter. It's Big Seeley and Little Seeley who give me the problems." Bones said looking at her husband sternly.

" I guess until we have a case I'm going to go bother the Junior Squints." Parker said excusing himself.

"You do know that he only went that way because that's where Hodgins is?" Booth asked his wife.

"I'm well aware of that Booth just let him be." Brennan replied.

"I wonder how worried we should be about this thing with Rebecca." Booth mused.

Brennan shrugged in response at first but then she added the verbal element. " I don't know but I'll tell you one thing she doesn't want to start anything she can't finish because she's never had to tangle with his mother before." She said protectively.

"Bones I love the aggressive side of you it's making me hot." Booth said leaning down to kiss her.

"I can't help but observe that I seem to the that affect on you." Bones replied leaning into him.

* * *

Parker had every intention of going into his Uncle Jack's lab and checking on the kids but something made him change course and head to his Aunt Angela's office instead. He wasn't in the least bit surprised to see four kids in lab coats standing around.

"Aunt Ange I don't think I want to know what you did to deserve having to run Junior Squint summer camp." Parker laughed.

"These four are the ones who are too rowdy and rambunctious to help your Uncle Jack with his project. These would be the geniuses that have to be more hands on." Angela explained to him.

"For some reason it doesn't surprise me that H1, H2, and H3 are in this group I am however shocked that Lance is in here and not Seeley." Parker observed. H1, H2, and H3 were Hank Booth, Hayden Hodgins, and Harper Hodgins. Hayden and Harper were twins but by some fluke all three shared the same birthday.

"Seeley gets to bounce from room to room as he sees fit and so do all the others. It's only these four who have to known to play pranks and otherwise cause a nuisance." Angela replied shaking her head at them.

"Parker don't listen to my mom this is just a ploy for them to keep us from gaining too much knowledge and taking over the lab." Harper told is cousin.

"Ah, the Jack Hodgins' conspiracy theory gene rears it's ugly head again I see." Angela said. She sometimes questioned that Harper was her son because he was so much like his father.

"Well none of you Junior Squints look surprised to see me so I guess my oldest brother isn't a trustworthy as I think he is." Parker said when he didn't get so much as a hello from any of them.

"Well at the time you called S2 we had a tap on his phone of our own making to see which girl he was talking to. Long story short he found out and made swear we wouldn't tell Gizmo and Bug because they are a couple of establishment whistle blowers." Lance answered without looking up from what he was doing.

"No joke thank you I am in more than enough trouble." Parker sighed.

"I couldn't hear him down here so Booth must not have yelled any louder than he did earlier." Angela observed.

"No he was all yelled out he told me he was proud of me and welcomed me to the team. So now I'm just waiting around for a case." Parker explained.

"I wish he would loose his voice sometimes when he's yelling at me to clean my room." Lance lamented.

"Dude I've seen your room I'm not the neatest person in the world but you live in a barn yard Lance." Parker told his youngest brother while shaking his head.

"Lance I'm an artist everything I own is in a state of chaos and I'm still cleaner than you are." Hayden agreed with Parker.

"You tell him H2." Hank chimed in.

"H1 there are times when I think that you and H2 like each other." Harper told his friend.

"Trust me they don't like each other Gizmo and Booth like each other they are just both too blind to see it." Parker got in on the conversation.

"Booth Jr. you and I are going to have an in depth discussion about how they are conspiring to drive me crazy with their sexual tension." Angela chimed in.

"Please Aunt Ange it's way too early in the morning for me to hear you talking about sexual tension." Seeley Booth Jr. said as he entered the room. He looked like he was barely awake and he had a bad case of bedhead. "Hi, Bub." He said when he saw Parker he didn't have enough energy to muster a better greeting.

"Seeley I'm almost afraid to ask but what the hell is your problem?" Parker asked his oldest brother.

"Mom is trying to torture me by making me endure this. And I really have to go see about this girl." Seeley whined.

Parker took his car keys out of his pocket and dangled them on his finger behind his back. "Mom is really into torture never skip school for a girl it won't end well."

Seeley saw what his brother was trying to do and he broke out into a grin. He took the keys when Parker accidently dropped them on the floor. "Thanks Bub I owe you."

"Just pay me back by not getting caught and bring it back in the same condition you found it in Mr. Booth." Parker said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"I will Parker I seriously do owe you big." Seeley said making his escape.

"If none of you saw that I will make it up to you later by taking you for a round of mini golf." Parker offered he knew they were getting a little old for that kind of stuff but he never tired of their competitive nature.

"The standard bet still applies if one of us wins you have to buy us all pizza after." Hank informed his brother.

"Hank I would expect nothing less. Though now that you mention it I always buy the pizza after." Parker said somehow he was getting ripped off on this deal.

"Well you're the only one with a paying job so sue us." Hayden joked with him.

"Don't play that card with me I know for a fact that it takes the four of you to do my old job in the R&D department at Cantilever so that whole we're just kids and we don't have money thing doesn't fool me anymore." Parker said not about to be had by a bunch of teenagers that he had babysat for at one time or another.

"Parker don't make me ask you to go bug your Uncle Jack. They get off topic enough without you in here egging them on." Angela said trying to sound stern but she had to laugh when he turned on one of those Booth Charm smiles.

"It's impossible to bug Uncle Jack the man loves bugs." Parker said being a bit of a smartass.

"Parker just do me a favor for my peace of mind go check up on him because I can't be sure that he isn't in the middle of an experiment that will blow the whole lab up." Angela pleaded with him.

Parker just shrugged he couldn't argue with that because he knew it was true Jack Hodgins' experiments were dangerous. "Now that you mention it I better go my baby sister is in there he can do as he pleases with Bailey but I would rather he didn't kill Eli and Booth before I have the chance to get them together."

"Saving Hodgins from the wrath of Cam and Brennan now we'll play cupid later." Angela pointed to the door.

"I get the point Aunt Ange I'm going." Parker said turning to walk out the door.

* * *

A/N: So this was our first real chapter I hope you guys liked it. I know there isn't much action now but there will be I promise. Until next time please review.


	3. Learning The Ropes

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning The Ropes

Parker wasn't in the least bit surprised when he walked into Hodgins' lab and saw that he had some kind of robot that he was playing with. "Uncle Jack, Aunt Ange sent me to make sure you weren't going to blow the lab up. But I don't feel like checking for explosives so if you tell me that that robot isn't an IED I'll believe you."

"No worries stud we've been here the whole time none of us saw dad with any C-4 or anything like that." Bailey assured him she was so much like Angela sometimes that it wasn't funny.

"Bug I really wish you wouldn't call my brother a stud that is wrong on so many levels. Starting with the fact that he is kinda ugly if you ask me." Eli said without looking up from her project.

"Ha, ha that's very funny Gizmo. I have news all you squints might give dad lip but I'm not going to take it." Parker informed his sister but everyone could tell that he was joking.

"Aunt Tempe is the head squint around here I don't think she is going to listen to you when you say that." Booth Hodgins pointed out. He was tall and muscular with his dad's light hair and blue eyes.

"Junior Squints leave the Junior G-Man alone he is having a rough day." Hodgins said playing with his robot. He wasn't going to tell Parker but hearing about Rebecca had put him into a bad mood.

"Uncle Jack I know you didn't just call me Junior G-Man." Parker said arching an eyebrow.

"Little G-Man just doesn't suit you when you're working. Because to be honest with you in that suit you look like a mini version of Booth." Hodgins said not looking up from his robot because he didn't want Parker to read what he was feeling.

"So what exactly are you guys working on?" Parker asked curious as to what type of all around nerdy things they were getting into.

"It's really your basic science experiment bumped up a level for these geniuses. They are hatching eagle eggs. It's just something to keep them occupied and their minds working." Hodgins answered absent-mindedly.

Parker was good at reading feelings and no matter how hard Hodgins was trying to hide what he was feeling he couldn't hide it from Parker. "Uncle J I'm sorry if I upset you earlier I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it you just know how I feel. And you know why I feel that way." Hodgins said locking eyes with him.

"Hey I feel the same way Uncle Jack but lets not worry about it unless it becomes a problem." Parker said he just wanted to put the matter to rest and forget it ever happened.

Hodgins smiled at him. "It's a deal you'll get no arguments out of me there."

Parker went to reply but his phone rang before he could. "Booth," he said answering it sounding very much like his father. "Whoa, slow down Seeley I can't understand a word you're saying." He listened again as his brother took the time to calm himself. "I'll take your word for it I wasn't really paying attention this morning hold on let me find out." He put the phone to his shoulder and looked at Hodgins. "Uncle Jack are your security guys following me around again?" he asked.

Hodgins made a face like he was trying to remember if he had a protection detail on Parker again. "No I didn't put a protection detail on you there hasn't been any need for that since five summers ago when you were home."

Parker nodded and tried not to look worried before he put the phone back to his ear. "Look Seeley I'm sure it's nothing but I want you to come back to the lab. I did break quite a few hearts while I was in high school. Park next to dad's bureau car if anybody is following you they'll think twice about messing with you when they see that car." He instructed. "Ok I'll see you in five." He said before he hung up the phone. He was relieved that none of the Junior Squints were paying attention to his conversation they were too lost in what they were doing. But Hodgins looked at him with concerned eyes. "Uncle Jack I hate to ask…" he started to say.

"Say no more I'll stick a couple of guys on you and your car we'll see if that doesn't shake something loose I'll get to the bottom of this. And I won't tell your dad or there will be a legion of agents following every move you make." Hodgins said before he could even get the words out of his mouth.

"Thanks Uncle Jack you know I don't want him and mom to worry unless there is reason to. And it is possible the Seeley is just being paranoid he did get dad's investigator genes after all." Parker said giving him a smile to show that it wasn't bothering him.

"For all you know the man is having you followed to get to me if so don't worry I am prepared." Hodgins joked.

"That is very possible Uncle Jack bring down the master by going after the student." Parker intoned solemnly. He was really enjoying this he had forgot what it was like to be home.

* * *

Bones and Booth had decided since they had yet to pick up a case they might as well go to the Hoover Building and pay Sweets a visit.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see my two favorite patients today. Our regular session isn't until tomorrow so I take that you need help on a case." Lance Sweets said greeting his two friends.

Booth sat down on the couch he didn't really trust himself to speak at the moment.

"Actually we didn't come to see Dr. Sweets we came to talk to Uncle Lance." Brennan told him pointedly.

"I assure that even though Seeley is a genius he is still going to go through the normal moody teenager stuff it will pass it's nothing to worry about." Sweets assured them thinking they were talking about Seeley Jr.

"Please Sweets I know that Seeley is fine. He is the most normal out of the Junior Squints. He just got my flare for the ladies that is the one I don't worry about. But I'm happy that I'm not the only one who has noticed how moody he has been lately." Booth replied.

"Actually if you're ranking based on IQ Seeley is the least normal of the kids he has the highest IQ. Parker would be the most normal his IQ is only 160. But I know that you don't classify him among the Junior Squints. He is more of a Junior Booth." Sweets pointed out.

"Yes, we figured that out this morning. Booth has been throwing a fit for two days because we got a new agent assigned to the lab. It turns out that agent is Parker. I had no clue that Parker even went to Quantico so it came as quite a shock." Brennan explained.

Sweets looked uncomfortable. "Really that is an interesting development. I can't say that I didn't see it coming though Parker hero worships Booth not only that he is a warrior just like his father." He said like he was analyzing the situation.

"Stop trying to play innocent Sweets we know that you knew." Booth said glaring at the younger man.

"No Hodgins knew and he told Angela, then Angela told Cam, and Cam told me. I didn't want to know. But she said if one of us was going down for this we all were. I tried to tell Parker to tell you guys but he said he wanted it to be a surprise." Sweets said trying to displace some of the blame.

"Trust me I already laid into your ringleader Sweets and then his mother made me apologize to him. Don't worry Cam and Angela are next on the list. I'm saving the second in command for last. Just because a young Marine Captain tells you to keep something from his parents it doesn't mean you do it." Booth preached at him.

Brennan rolled her eyes at her husband. "Really, Booth I think you've vented your anger enough for the morning save it for later."

"Thanks Brennan I really didn't want him to kill me." Sweets said.

Just then Booth's phone rang. "Booth, ok we'll get right on it." He said before hanging up. "Come on Bones as much as I would like to continue this we have a case." He watched as his wife whipped out her phone. "Bones what are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling Parker I don't want to have to wait for him to get his stuff together." Brennan replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Booth just rolled his eyes he didn't know if he was going to like this or not.

* * *

Parker was waiting out on the parking lot when his parents pulled up. He opened the back door of the black SUV and climbed in. He was a big ball of nerves this was his first crime scene and he didn't want to blow it.

"So what's the deal?" he asked when his father accelerated the car.

"They are doing some rehab work on a night club and they found a body up in the ceiling or rather the body found them it fell through. Pretty much the usual." Booth answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"So I'm guessing that this is a hard body to Id or they wouldn't have called mom in." Parker said he could tell that his dad was still pissed. His suspicions were confirmed when Booth only grunted in response.

"Parker the remains are not easily identifiable or else they wouldn't have made the call to your father." Brennan answered turning in her seat to give the younger Booth an encouraging smile.

"Right it makes me wonder why I didn't get a call too." Parker mused.

"Because I'm the handler and they're not going to trust a junior agent with no experience." Booth pointed out logically.

"I think the word liaison is more appropriate because there isn't anyone I know who can handle mom." Parker laughed.

"Thank you Parker that was very sweet of you." Brennan said taking his statement as a compliment.

"He's only trying to butter you up Bones he has to have one parent on his side." Booth observed.

Parker rolled his eyes he knew that his dad was going to be mad he just didn't know that he was going to act like a five year old. "Dad how long are you going to be mad at me?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe until you're thirty I haven't decided yet. But you'll be the first to know when I do." Booth assured him.

Parker knew better than to say anything else so he just sat in the back and kept his mouth shut until they reached the crime scene. After his phone call with Seeley he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed but he just decided to let it go for now. When they pulled up to the crime scene he broke his silence. "Wow, I had no idea that this was going to be the crime scene. The Inferno Lounge has been one of the hottest nightspots in D.C. for like the last half century if not longer. All the heavy hitters have played here." he exclaimed.

Booth quirked his eyebrow as he got out of the car, "That's pretty good memory retention for a low level genius."

"Dad this is me history is my thing and may mom forgive me for what I'm about to say but so is psychology it is pretty useful in my line of work." Parker bragged.

"I think you can be forgiven just this once for that slip. As much as I hate to admit it soft science can come in useful every now and then." Brennan smirked at him as they made their way inside the club.

A local police officer met them in front of the storeroom where the body was found. He introduced himself as officer Hicks. He was an older man he kept his sparse hair buzzed close to his scalp and he had a paunch.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth introduced himself and his wife to the officer.

Brennan sent him a subtle glare, "This is Special Agent Parker Booth our assistant." She introduced Parker.

"The body is in there the crew was doing some work to repair the ceiling tiles when it fell down on them. If you need anything just holler." Hicks said before walking away.

Parker went to step into the storage room but Booth stopped him by grabbing the back of his collar. "If you value your life you won't do that. Your mom will kill you it's bad enough that there have already been other people through the crime scene." Both men stepped back to make way for Brennan.

Brennan snapped some photos of the body before she pulled out a ruler and began to do some quick measurements.

"What do we got?" Parker asked leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From my measurements we have a Caucasian male in his late thirties to early forties I'll know more when we get the body back to the lab." Brennan replied all business. Her husband was standing behind her looking over her shoulder while she worked. "Booth it might prove to be useful if you go get the statements of the crew." She suggested.

"I'm not leaving you in here alone Bones." Booth protested.

"I'll be fine Booth besides that Parker will be with me." Brennan assured him.

"Fine but I'll be as quick as possible." Booth promised. "Keep an eye on her." he told Parker as he walked out the door.

Parker grunted in response two could play at the game that Booth was playing with him. He watched his mother as she worked. "Do I have to stand here or can I come in?" he asked.

"Come in I think you can stand to learn something of the process." Brennan replied.

"I just didn't want to mess up or anything the truth is I'm nervous and dad isn't helping matters any." Parker said he walked to stand beside his mother.

"There is no reason for you to be nervous Bub you're doing fine. As for your father he isn't as mad as he would like you to think he is." She tried to assure him.

"Do you know how long he is planning on giving me the cold shoulder?" Parker asked sighing.

"That I don't know but I will talk to him again. But as ridiculous as he is acting right now you need to realize that he does have a good reason to be upset with you. All you ever had to do was tell us that you wanted to be part of the team." Brennan reasoned with him.

"I know but I was scared he would say no. He does have a tendency to baby me." Parker sighed again he was well aware that he had brought this all on himself.

"You know why he does that he is trying to overcompensate because your mother walked out on you at such a young age." Brennan explained to him.

Very rarely did Parker get angry with his mother as a matter of fact there were some who would call him a momma's boy but those words did manage to piss him off. "My mother did not walk out on me she is sitting in front of me right now doing something that very few people can do. Rebecca is not my mother Bones you are." He said heatedly.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at him a little. "I would say that you are correct in that statement Agent Booth. As I learned from Sweets this morning you inherited my intelligence but from that display just a moment ago it's not hard to tell that you're your father's son that was the Booth temper."

Parker smiled back. "Agent Booth does have a nice ring to it coming from you mom. Thanks for throwing me a bone back there when dad was being a jerk."

"No thanks required Bub you're my son too and if it is at all possible I'm prouder of you than your dad is." Brennan said before getting back to work.

Parker was just content to stand and watch her work this woman had been such a big part of shaping who he was. He didn't know where he would be without her. She was his mother in every way that counted and it was hard for him to remember a time before she was in his life.

Unbeknownst to his wife and son Booth was standing right outside the door listening to their interaction. He knew the minute Bones said something about anyone other than her being Parker's mother that he was going to be pissed off. He cringed but Parker's blowup had been better than he expected. He could still remember the first time that Parker called Bones mommy.

_Booth was lying in bed next to Bones sound asleep when a loud whimpering roused him from his slumber. His thoughts quickly shifted to Parker and then he remembered that the little boy was sleeping in between them. He turned over to see what was troubling his son. _

"_Bub wake up you're having a bad dream." Booth said gently shaking his son awake. _

_Parker opened his big brown eyes and they landed on Booth. "I don't want you I want mommy." He protested. _

_Booth sighed as he felt his heart break for his son it had been three months since Rebecca left he was hoping that he would be over this by now. "Parker you know that your mommy isn't around right now." he said gently. _

_The commotion had woken Bones up. "Booth what's wrong?" she asked concerned for Parker. _

"_Nothing I think he had a bad dream." Booth answered pulling his son closer for him. _

_Brennan looked down at the little boy and she could see the tears in his eyes. "Parker what's wrong sweetie?" she asked him. _

"_I had a bad dream and I kept calling for you mommy but you never answered. And then when I asked daddy for you he told me that you weren't here." Parker cried wrapping his little arms around her neck. _

_Bones took one of Parker's hands and put it over her heart so he could feel it beating. "Bub I know you can feel my heart beating and as long as it is and there is still a breath left in my body I'm not going to leave you. You and daddy are my life, I wouldn't want to live without either of you." she told him hoping to ease his fears. _

_Parker snuggled closer to the anthropologist. "I love you mommy." _

"_And I love you baby. Now try to go back to sleep." Bones told him running her hands through his curls. _

_Booth was content to watch his son and the woman he loved. "I love you so much Bones. That was a really nice thing that you did for Parker." He said when his son had drifted back to sleep. _

"_I love you too Booth. I wasn't being insincere when I was talking to Parker I do love him like he is my son as well." Brennan explained. _

_Booth gave her one his charming smiles before he kissed her. "I know you do Bones. That is part of what makes you so special." He replied putting his arm around her and their son. _

"Seeing the little G-Man standing there beside Brennan really brings it home that he isn't a little boy anymore." Hodgins said bringing Booth out of his thoughts. He and Wendell had just made it to the crime scene.

"You're telling me, he makes me feel old." Booth replied.

"For what it's worth Booth I did tell him that he should let you know what he wanted to do. But you know Parker he's stubborn when he wants to be." Hodgins said.

Booth glared playfully at Hodgins. "This isn't over Bug Man but right now I have to go question witnesses. We'll continue this later." he warned him before walking away.

Hodgins just smiled and shook his head before walking into the storage room where Parker and Brennan were. "There better be bugs and slime around here somewhere or I'm not going to be happy."

Parker rolled his eyes at his favorite uncle. "Dude I have to tell you that you look like an overgrown infant in that jumpsuit. And my guess is that any bugs and slime there might be is going to be up in the ceiling where the body came from."

"Wendell get the ladder out of the van. We're going up there." Hodgins ordered.

"Uncle Jack do you have any gloves?" Parker asked he wasn't sure what he should be doing but he wanted to help out.

"Yeah, why do you need them?" Hodgins asked handing him a pair of latex gloves.

"I want to check the dead guy's pockets. He might have identification on him that makes my job easier." Parker explained.

Brennan looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Parker were you planning on asking me?" she asked him.

Parker frowned he didn't think he was doing anything right today. "Sorry mom I didn't think you would mind."

"My body, my rules just remember that and you will be fine." Brennan informed him seriously.

Parker chuckled to himself. "That is not the first time that I've heard that from a woman. But that is the first time I've heard it from my mother and in that context."

"Parker this is one of those times when I don't even want to know what you're talking about. So I'm not even going to pretend to understand." Brennan said looking at him slightly confused. Sure she was better with feelings and pop culture now but there were still some things that she just didn't get.

"Little G-Man I take that you are quite the ladies' man. You sure make your Uncle Jack so proud." Hodgins said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Uncle Jack I do what I can. Mom are you going to let me check his pockets or not?" Parker asked he really needed to feel useful.

"Given the condition of the body I really wish you would wait until we get the body back to the lab." Brennan said she didn't want to disturb the clothing until they were back at the lab.

"Ok, so I guess I will go help dad with the questioning." Parker said as he walked out of the storeroom. And then he caught sight of Wendell struggling a little with the ladder. "That is after I help Wendell with the ladder." He said a smirk coming to his face.

* * *

Angela muttered something to herself and sighed she couldn't believe her bad luck at getting stuck babysitting eight geniuses while they worked. What made it worse was she only counted seven geniuses somehow she had managed to misplace one. Or rather he was just doing a good job at keeping himself hidden. Considering who it was she decided to check Brennan's office before she went into panic mode. Thankfully her gut was correct and she found Seeley lying on the couch in his mother's office.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." Angela told the brooding genius.

"I obviously didn't hide well enough or you wouldn't have found me so quickly." Seeley replied tossing up the baseball he carried with him everywhere before he caught it.

Angela moved his feet so she could sit down on the couch beside him. "What's wrong sweetie? And don't try to tell me nothing I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you."

"This is about a girl Aunt Ange." Seeley said not really wanting to talk about it.

Angela looked at the expression on his face she had seen that expression before. "You're all Booth that's for sure you may have a brilliant mind like Bren but you have heart. And you are more like your big brother than you realize."

"I'm a pretty well rounded guy I don't get lost in all this science and I'm normal. But I just don't understand why I have no luck at all with girls. They always find some reason to break up with me." Seeley sighed he just couldn't understand his bad luck with the female gender.

Angela chuckled at him a little bit. "Like I said you're all Booth you understand the need for deep emotional connections and you know how to feel. So you understand what you're looking for in a woman. It's for the best that none of them have stuck around they don't deserve you and that big heart you have."

"I guess you're right Aunt Ange it just doesn't make it any easier. It's bad enough that I have this huge brain but I'm a jock with feelings I'm just not normal." Seeley laughed.

"Sweetie Brennan is you mother you look like the king of normal when compared to how she used to be." Angela assured him playfully.

"Sometimes I envy Park he doesn't have to deal with the brains we all inherited from mom. He can get away with being a simple FBI agent and not get a guilt trip for it. While I'm expected to get all these PhDs and do all around wonderful things but the truth is I hate science I don't want all this I want to do what dad does." Seeley said that was totally off topic but more in line with what he really wanted to talk about.

Angela gave him a soft smile. "We're not mind readers around here Seeley you have to open your mouth and say the words if you want us to understand. Trust me I know your mom all you have to do is tell her the truth and she will be ok with it." She said gently.

"Right because that turned out so well for my sister, she and mom barely spoke for a week. I guess mom is just going to have to rely on Hank and Lance to carry on her work." Seeley chuckled.

"God help the world if the three Hs ever get control of this lab. And it would be even worse if they had their little sidekick Lance with them." Angela laughed.

"God help the world if Booth and Gizmo ever get their heads out of their asses. Those two could rule the world. But sadly they are both too wrapped up in other things to realize what they're missing out on with each other." Seeley sighed.

"Never fear your highly intelligent older brother might have a plan in the works for those two. You leave them to Park and me. You just worry about telling your parents why I managed to get you a spot in the FBI internship program." Angela winked at him.

Seeley gave her a Booth charm smile that showed his rows of perfect teeth. "Aunt Ange I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"Easy with the charm killer. I love your Uncle Jack and if something happens to him I've promised myself to Parker." Angela joked with him.

* * *

Booth Hodgins and Elizabeth Booth were both standing over a microscope looking at something in a pea tree dish.

"This fungus is really growing. Remind me again where we got this sample." Booth said as he observed his specimen under the microscope.

"The one in that dish came off of the tires on Seeley's dirt bike." Eli replied and then she grabbed another dish. "Now if you'll slide this one under there you'll see the progress of the swab we took off of the bottom of Harper's shoe."

Booth reached for the dish without looking and his breath caught in his throat when his hand brushed against hers. "Thanks," it was a simple one word answer for the young genius but he couldn't formulate a better answer.

Eli too felt the sparks when their hands met. "No problem," she replied. She didn't know where those feelings had come from. Booth was just like another little brother to her. But lately she had been noticing little things about him. Like the way his blue eyes sparkled when she said something to make him laugh.

"Dad is going to find this interesting. I wonder where Harper has been running to pick up spores like this." Booth mused when he put the new specimen under the microscope. He reverted back to science when he felt the feelings that he had for Eli making their way to the surface.

"Knowing H3 the way that I do I don't think I want to know. He likely picked it up running from some overprotective father with a shotgun." Eli laughed.

Booth laughed too he loved the sound of Eli's laugh it was like music to him. But then again those could have just been his artist's genes kicking in. "I think that is only Uncle Seeley that does things like that when it comes to you, Bailey, and Hayden. As you know he says that my dad can't be trusted with an gun because there is no telling which government official he would try to kill."

"Uncle Jack isn't that bad he gets worse when Parker is around to encourage him. I sometimes don't know if Parker is joking or being serious when he starts in on that conspiracy crap." Eli said rolling her eyes.

"So I heard that you just about broke Aunt Tempe's heart when you told her that you wanted to be like Uncle Seeley." Booth said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Don't be dramatic Booth I know that you're half artist but you can control your genes. It wasn't that bad we just didn't talk for a few days but mom is over it now. It helps that I took this internship but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do sometimes. Besides that they don't seem too bothered that Parker is in the FBI now." Eli said shrugging.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to talk about your big brother when he isn't around to defend himself?" Parker asked coming into the lab with Wendell and Hodgins. He had rode back to the lab with them. He figured it was the only way he was going to be able to help out. His mom wouldn't let him touch the body and his dad wouldn't let him help with questioning.

"Sorry, Park if I had known you were going to walk in I would have thought of something worse to say about you." Eli replied not at all repentant for what she had said about her brother.

"Alright Junior Squints move over and let the king of the lab show you how this is done." Hodgins said clearing the kids away from the microscope.

"So we're done for the day?" Booth asked his father.

"Yes you can go do whatever it is you and Eli do when you leave the lab." Hodgins answered.

"So I guess then we can catch the baseball game this afternoon I can still get tickets." Booth offered Eli.

"Yeah that sounds like a date." Eli agreed looping her arm through his.

Parker shook his head at the retreating teenagers. "I really don't understand how those two can be so blind. But I won't pursue that line of thought right now."

"Don't wish that on me Agent Booth. Your father is on my side for now we have joined forces to chase boys away from those girls. He could kill me and Booth if they started dating." Hodgins said off handedly.

"No he would just kill you since it is part of a big government conspiracy he wouldn't kill his godson." Parker said fueling the conspiracy theorist's paranoia.

"Agent Booth I would suggest that we analyze the samples that Dr. Hodgins found back at the crime scene. Dr. B and the other Agent Booth will be asking for them when they get back." Wendell said seriously.

Parker walked over to Wendell and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations Wendell you're the first person to call me Agent Booth and be serious about it. Now lets get down to some bugs and slime."

"We've got plenty of that little G-Man we've got what looks like some fossilized bugs so the body has been there a while. How long I won't be able to say until I examine this stuff further." Hodgins replied all business.

"What can I do?" Parker asked he pretty much felt useless and useless was the one thing he didn't do well. He had been a marine for four years.

"There is nothing you can do until Dr. B determines a cause of death and Angela does a reconstruction. You have nothing to work with until then." Wendell supplied.

"Park if you want to do something useful go tell Cam what we're working with this time." Hodgins said things really weren't going as smoothly as he had hoped they would.

"Ok, I can do that Uncle Jack not that I know much about what we've got no one will tell me anything at all." Parker grumbled as he walked off in search of the coroner.

* * *

Cam was bent over her desk dealing with the paperwork that came with running the lab. She didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed when she heard a knock at the door. She settled on the former option when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Come on in Parker." Cam said smiling at him.

Parker sat in the chair across from her desk. "Aunt Cam I'm supposed to report on the case that mom and dad caught this morning. The crew working on the renovations at the Inferno Lounge found a body this morning and the remains weren't easy to identify. That's all I really know right now." he reported there really was nothing more he had to tell. They wouldn't know anything for sure until the Squints worked their magic with the evidence.

"They wouldn't let you help much would they?" Cam asked with a knowing smile.

Parker grinned, "You could say that. And you could also say that I think dad is less thrilled about this than mom is."

Cam reached out and placed her hand over his. "Give him time Park he still sees you as a little boy and he feels the need to baby you, we all do."

"Yeah I know and I don't think any of you would buy the argument that I'm a grown man who has been basically on his own for the last eight or nine years. Hell Uncle Jack still calls me little G-Man" Parker said.

"Not a chance Park. And you will always be Hodgins' little G-Man no matter how old you get. I don't know if it was his impending fatherhood or what but he really took it hard when Rebecca did what she did to you." Cam explained to him.

"I know Aunt Cam." Parker said not really wanting to talk about it.

"No Parker you don't know. I have never seen Hodgins so angry as he was the day that Rebecca just dropped you off. I honestly had to keep him from calling her and giving her a piece of his mind. I know that you might not remember any of this but we all do. I remember the early mornings when Walt would carry you up here still asleep. I remember Hodgins going through the roof the night she didn't pick you up at all. I remember the way Hodgins and Angela damn near moved you in with them when it became apparent that Rebecca couldn't take care of you. I remember the look in your dad's eyes and the way you were devastated when you found out she had left you for good. So yeah Park we're all more than a little protective of you." Cam went on.

"I understand all of that Aunt Cam I lived it and in large part I've tried to forget it." Parker replied.

"Again you don't understand Parker. Let me explain it to you this way. You know how Sweets is your mom and dad's baby duck?" she asked and Parker nodded. "Well that is how we all feel about you too we don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already have been."

"Aunt Cam I love all you guys and you might remember all the bad stuff. But I remember the good stuff. I remember Uncle Jack teaching me how to identify bugs, and Aunt Ange showing me how to do computer generations. I remember Wendell would take me to the park on his lunch break and play ball with me. I remember when you guys couldn't deal with my pent up energy you would call Michelle and set me loose on her. I remember Sweets would take me to the movies sometimes. Like I said I blocked out everything bad with that time period and I focus on the good." Parker replied.

"You sure did cure Michelle of wanting to have kids for a while." Cam laughed at the memory.

"Speaking of how is my godson?" Parker asked.

"He is good he is also all boy just like his Uncle Parker used to be." Cam answered his question about her grandson.

"Talk to my mom she can tell you a thing or two about raising boys there are four of us." Parker chuckled.

"Park give your mom and dad some time they just need to see you as the man you have become. More accurately give your dad a lot of time he will come around though." Cam assured him.

Parker was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Saroyan I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to Parker." Walt the security guard said.

Parker took one look at him and he knew he wasn't going to like what he had to say.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter I know I left you guys with a little bit of a cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	4. Squint Style

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 3: Squint Style

Booth and Brennan were traveling back to the lab in the SUV. Brennan couldn't help but note that her husband was being unusually quiet. Every now and then he would grunt or make some other small noise but other than that he was silent. He hadn't even attempted to make conversation with her since they had been at the crime scene.

"Booth do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Brennan asked she really didn't like working a case when one of them didn't have a clear head.

"It's nothing Bones at least it's nothing for you to worry about." Booth assured her.

"Booth you're my husband and my partner if something is worrying you then it worries me too." Brennan pointed out logically not that she ever said anything that wasn't logical.

"I'm fine Bones I swear." Booth said giving her a small smile that wasn't up to par with his usual charming self.

"Seeley I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me and right now is one of those times. Now either tell me what's bothering you or you can sleep on the couch until you're ready to talk." Brennan said when talking rationally didn't work she resorted to threats.

Booth sighed there was no way he could avoid telling her now he really didn't want to sleep on the couch it did horrible things to his back. "It's Parker I know that he's a grown man now and he has done things more dangerous than this but I don't want to see him get hurt anymore than he already has been Bones."

"Booth you're not wrong to worry about him he's our little boy but you do have to accept the fact that he is grown up. You said it yourself things have to change. I know that you're not thrilled with the fact that he is going to be putting his life on the line everyday but it is no different from the things we do. I think that this will be a very good learning experience for him." Bones said trying to make him see reason.

"Says the woman who didn't talk to our daughter for a week because she decided she wanted to be in the FBI." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"That is different Elizabeth has a brilliant mind that I don't want to see wasted she would make an excellent scientist. Like Sweets said Parker is a warrior just like you are Booth he is more than capable of taking care of himself." Brennan informed him in a no nonsense tone.

"Bones, it's not any different you want Gizmo to be a scientist because that's what you do sorry babe she got the investigator genes. I don't know about you Bones but we when got that call that Parker had been stabbed when he was in college it scared the hell out of me. Not to mention the time he got shot when he off doing things he can't talk about. I just don't know that I can keep it together if something happens to him while we're working." Booth admitted.

"Booth nothing is going to happen to him we will be right by his side to protect him. Right now I'm fairly sure that he doubts you have faith that he can do the job." Brennan pointed out.

Booth gave her a genuine charming smile this time. "I guess this is what I get for marrying a woman who is so much smarter than me. I'll do my best to make it up to him. But that is a two way street Bones I'm sure he was crushed when you told him he couldn't search the pockets."

Brennan smiled back. "He understood my reasoning I wasn't doing it because I don't think he is competent at his job. I was doing it to preserve evidence."

"Lets show him the ropes then partner Booth and Bones style." Booth grinned at his wife.

"I would like that very much Seeley and I'm sure Parker would appreciate the effort as well." Bones agreed.

* * *

Parker and Walt were in the break room since it was early and no one else was in there to interrupt their conversation. Parker could see that his old friend was tense and nervous from the information he had for him.

"Whatever it is Walt just lay it on me I'm a big boy I can handle it." Parker said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"There was this blonde who came around looking for you earlier." Walt said and really that didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Parker racked his brain trying to think of who it could have been looking for him. Not many people knew that he was home. But it was possible that one of his old friends from high school found out and had come looking for him. "Did she say what she wanted?" he asked assuming that it had been a woman.

Walt looked even more nervous now. "The thing about it is I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that I had saw her somewhere before. It took me a while after she left but I finally figured out where I recognized her from." He rambled on not really wanting to tell Parker the truth.

"Well I did have one or two girlfriends in high school who were blonde." Parker said giving him a rueful smile.

"No she was older Parker and I don't think I have to tell you who she was." Walt said he didn't want to come out and say something that he knew was going to hurt his young friend.

Parker's face dropped and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. "It was Rebecca wasn't it Walt?" he asked knowing he was right but he still needed confirmation.

Walt nodded his head "Yes it was I didn't tell her anything only that I hadn't seen you in a while. But she wanted me to give you this." He handed Parker a thick envelope.

Parker put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "That's a good man Walt. Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said he really had to go talk to his Aunt Angela now there was no way he could make it through the day keeping this to himself.

"No problem Parker. And for the record I'm really proud of you. Somehow I always knew that you would end up as an agent." Walt said before Parker had a chance to walk away.

"Thanks Walt that means a lot to me old friend." Parker said smiling at him before he walked back to Angela's office.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Of all the information that Parker had stored in his brain at the top of the list was he was supposed to knock before he walked into Angela's office. But he was so upset he wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't shocked to find his aunt and uncle kissing what shocked him more was that they still had their clothes on.

"Fuck there are just some things that you can't unsee." Parker said putting his hand over his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had walked in on them and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

"Parker you know to knock when that door is closed." Hodgins said straightening up his clothes.

"I know I'm sorry it's was just the last time I checked you were in your lab and I really need to talk to Aunt Ange. This is one of those things that you don't want to know about." Parker said holding up the envelope that Walt had given him.

"I'll call the hit man right now just say the word little G-Man." Hodgins said knowing that this was a Rebecca related matter.

"No Hodgie you go back to your lab and work on your case. I will take care of Parker." Angela ordered.

"But I want to help the little G-Man too." Hodgins pouted.

"Uncle Jack go work on the case that will help me do my job. You leave all things Rebecca related to Aunt Ange and Aunt Cam." Parker said.

"Alright but let me know about the hit man." Hodgins repeated.

"It wouldn't work Uncle Jack you would be the first person they came looking for." Parker said feeding his paranoia.

"Good point little G-Man. But if you need me I will be examining bugs." Hodgins said before he left.

"So tell me what is that woman up to this time?" Angela asked. She didn't hate Rebecca quite as much as Hodgins did but it was a close contest.

"I don't know Aunt Angela she came by here looking for me and she gave this to Walt." Parker said handing her the envelope.

"Have you opened it yet?" Angela asked him.

"No and I don't think I want to. I'm not interested in anything that woman has to say Aunt Ange. But I know you and I know that somewhere you picked up a nosey gene so you're more than welcome to open it." Parker offered.

"I'm not that nosey Booth Jr. but I'll open it so you don't have to." Angela said she opened the envelope and made a face. "Basically what this is, is Rebecca's parents are loaded and apparently her father set up several trust funds for you. There was one you should have had access to the day you turned eighteen and then another at twenty-one, one when you turned twenty-five, another at twenty-six, and then one at thirty."

"I don't want nor do I need that money so I don't care what happens to it. I came into my Cantilever money the day I turned twenty-one and Uncle Jack has had me on an allowance since I left for college." Parker fumed.

"Parker you should have most of the money in those trust funds already. When do you turn twenty-six?" Angela asked.

"I won't be twenty-six until December Aunt Ange. But I don't want the money." Parker repeated himself.

"And you don't have to take it. Like you said you have your Cantilever money and your Uncle Jack gives you an allowance for the work you do for him." Angela assured him.

"Was there anything else in the envelope?" Parker asked.

"Yes it's a letter to you from Rebecca." Angela answered honestly.

"She has no right to do this to me, I guess she didn't get the hint last week when she tracked me down and wanted to talk and I told her to get lost I had nothing to say to her. I'm happy now and I haven't thought about her in years. Besides that I only have two grandparents Grandpa Max and Grandpa Billy." Parker said stubbornly.

"I know that big Texas tough guy loves you too Baby Booth. Now I'll just put this stuff away so you don't have to deal with it right now and you can focus on your case." Angela said hugging him.

"Thanks Aunt Ange you always know how to make me feel better." Parker said just letting himself feel safe and loved in her embrace.

"Now go work your case and prove to your parents that you know what you're doing." Angela suggested.

"Ok I'll do that, right now I need to go check with Uncle Jack and see if he can point me to a primary crime scene or something." Parker said he had gained some confidence just from his talk with Angela.

"That a boy Studly." Angela joked with him.

"Aunt Ange if you keep that up dad is going to think that I've replaced him as your favorite G-Man." Parker laughed.

"Please Park you could never replace Agent Sexy as my number one FBI guy." Angela giggled she was glad that she had put him in a better mood.

* * *

Hodgins and Wendell were in the lab trying to make sense of the bugs and dirt they had found up in the ceiling.

"Hodgins my only problem with all of this is we don't know for sure how long this stuff has been up there. Obviously some of it could have been there longer than the body." Wendell said he was really the jack of all trades in the lab.

"Dr. Bray it makes me sad that you have so little faith in me. All we need is for Dr. Brennan to give us a few specifics and I can narrow down a time of death based on all of these bugs." Hodgins explained like he didn't like having his mojo questioned.

"I'm merely saying that we don't have much to go on now." Wendell argued back.

"Ah, Wendell I was hoping that you two would have something for me that makes me a little sad. I need to be able to report something about this case." Parker said in mock disappointment.

"I have a primary crime scene for you already I want you to take a look and tell me what you see." Hodgins said gesturing for Parker to look at what he had under the microscope.

Parker looked at the sample with a practiced eye "That would be a culicine from the diptera family." He announced professionally using the scientific name for mosquito.

"Very good little G-Man it looks like you did learn something from spending time in the lab with me. Now what can we infer from that?" Hodgins praised him before asking him to make an educated guess.

"We can infer that the victim was most likely near a body of water either immediately before or at the time of death given the size and development of the mosquito." Parker said after taking a second look.

"Nice work Park I'm suitably impressed." Wendell said.

"I would expect nothing less Wendell and I am shocked that you think he would be anything other than spectacular. His mom is the head squint and I taught him everything I know." Hodgins said beaming with pride.

"So then you're thinking that our primary crime scene is somewhere near water?" Parker asked just to be sure.

"Yes and I'll be able to give you an exact location just as soon as Dr. B gets back with the body." Hodgins said with an air of certainty.

Booth as if on cue came into the lab at that moment. "Tell me that you Squints have something for me." he more or less demanded.

"Sorry G-Man Wendell and I don't have anything for you." Hodgins said keeping a straight face.

"I don't know what good you and Wendell are sometimes Bug Man." Booth said shaking his head.

"Agent Booth, Hodgins only said that we don't have anything for you. Parker however does." Wendell said suppressing a smile.

"What do you have Parker?" Booth asked his son.

"The victim was near a body of water either before or at the time of death." Parker reported.

"Parker how could you possibly know that?" Booth asked forgetting for a minute who he was talking to.

"I could tell by the development of the mosquitoes that Uncle Jack found by where the body had been stored." Parker replied.

Booth shook his head again. "I forget sometimes that you're a little Squint in your own right. " he chuckled.

"I learned from the best when I was eight Uncle Jack taught me how to identify bugs and their stages of development by the time I was nine I had it memorized. Wait until we get down to the plants, dirt, and slime in this case, I'm a wiz with it." Parker said proudly.

"Wendell, Bones could use your help with the body and it's either you or Daisy and I'm sorry to say this old friend but your baby's momma drives her nuts." Booth knew that Bones was not alone in feeling that way.

"Trust me Booth, Dr. B isn't the only one she drives up a wall I lived with her for four years. The only thing that keeps me from killing her is my son." Wendell grumbled.

"Wendell I can hire a hit man if you want me to it only takes one phone call. Daisy drives me crazier than she does anyone." Parker said Daisy was pretty much the bane of his existence. He had thought many times about strangling Cam for hiring her on permanently.

"Parker don't be ridiculous if you hired a hit man they would trace that back to Wendell. You have to make it look like an accident. Actually that gives me an idea." Hodgins said looking thoughtful.

"Uncle Jack you can't rig her brakes to go out that could get other people hurt." Parker admonished him.

"I don't know what you two are talking about right now and I really don't want to know so I won't ask. Parker come on you have a victim's pockets to check and then we have to get the clothes up here and let Hodgins see if he can't find some trace evidence on them." Booth said putting his arm around his son.

"Come on Wendell I have a feeling that you're going to have to clean some bones." Parker said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my gosh, Parker you're home." Daisy Wick screamed in her usual annoying voice. She had never married because Sweets had meant it when he said he wouldn't wait for her. But she and Wendell had been roommates and one night they got drunk and the end result was a son.

"Hi Daisy, how's my godson?" Parker asked not only was Michelle's little boy his godson but so was Daisy and Wendell's son.

"He is fine he misses his Uncle Parker though." Daisy replied.

"Yeah I miss him too I'll have to see him soon." Parker said laying on the charm.

"Dr. Bray, Dr. Wick once I complete my initial examination of the body I'm going to need you both to clean the bones so I can examine them more clearly." Brennan said breaking up their small talk.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." Both answered in unison.

"I love it how they turn into grad students again when you give them an order." Booth chuckled.

Brennan ignored her husband. "Agent Booth I need you to search the victim's pockets to see if you can find any form of identification or anything else that could be considered helpful to the investigation." She said handing Parker a pair of latex gloves to put on.

Parker was a little startled that his mom was just giving in like that but he figured he would go with the flow. He put the gloves on and he very carefully began taking things out of the pockets. "Well we have a pocket knife it looks like an older model maybe from the sixties." He said as he set that down on an empty exam table. Next he pulled out a leather wallet. "The leather of the wallet seems mostly intact that might have something to do with position of the body and the temperature of the club. And according to the Maryland driver's license this is George Swanson the thing is the date on this is 1965."

"It's almost no fun when the Id is on the body." Brennan pouted a little.

"Mom you still have your bones to find out the cause of death. And I don't want to sound like I'm giving orders but I think that we should have Aunt Angela do a facial reconstruction just in case. I've been burnt like that before." Parker replied not wanting to take any chances.

"I concur with that assessment Agent Booth I would have suggested the same thing." Brennan said now that she was into the case she more or less reverted back to her old ways to get the job done.

Booth chuckled "In case you didn't get that Parker that meant nice work in Bones speak."

"I caught it all right I'm better at understanding her when she talks like that than you think." Parker supplied.

"Parker I would appreciate it if you would take these dimensions up to Angela so she can start a reconstruction for us." Brennan said writing the measurements or the skull on a piece of paper for Parker to give to Angela.

"Yes mom," Parker said and then he had another thought. "I thought Aunt Angela worked better if she saw the actual skull first." He stated.

"That is normally true but this time she has a picture to work with but we'll see." Brennan replied already starting the process of taking the tattered clothes off the body as Parker walked away.

Booth knew what his wife had just done and it made him love her even more than he already did. "Bones it was very sweet of you to give Parker a job just so he would feel like he's helping." He said when his son was far enough away so he wouldn't hear him.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Booth." Brennan said trying hard to keep a straight face. "Dr. Bray these clothes need to get to Hodgins as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Dr. B." Wendell acknowledged her order.

"Dr. Wick I would very much like your opinion on the substance that appears to be under the victim's fingernails." Brennan said holding up the hand that was nothing but bone at this point.

Daisy walked over and took a look at what Brennan was talking about. "I think that it would be wise to take a sample and send it to Dr. Hodgins it looks like something that would fall within his area of expertise."

"Please see that it is done before you and Wendell clean the bones." Brennan said.

"Bones is there anything that I can do?" Booth asked this was his least favorite part of these cases he had nothing to do until they pointed him in a certain direction.

"You know that there is nothing you can do right now but wait." Brennan reminded him. Booth sighed he hated waiting for anything but he knew better than to rush her.

* * *

Hank, Hayden, Harper, and Lance were all hanging out in the Hodgins' mansion since they had nothing better to do with their afternoon.

"H3 what do you want to do today?" Hank asked his friend.

"I don't know we have so many options the four buzz kills aren't here to ruin our fun." Harper replied.

"Where are the leaders of the Junior Squint squad anyway?" Lance asked.

"Let's see Gizmo and Booth went to the ballgame but of course Bailey went with them. I have never wanted to strangle too people in my entire life as badly as I want to strangle Eli and Booth they are so blind to their feelings for each other." Hayden ranted.

"And Seeley is already out looking for a new woman so there is no telling when we'll see him again." Harper offered.

"I don't care what you three do but I think I'm going to go into the studio and paint for a little while." Hayden said after thinking it over for a moment.

"We could conduct a science experiment while no one else is around to stop us." Lance suggested.

"Lance you are seriously a Squint this shit excites the hell out of you. I get tired of science after a while. We need to do something epic this afternoon." Hank said cuffing his little brother on the side of the head.

"It's too bad that Parker is working or he could totally play baseball with us." Harper lamented.

"Yeah I need to work on my curve ball and lets face it Parker is the recognized authority on all things baseball. We really don't want a repeat of dad and Uncle Jack trying to teach us how to throw a slider." Hank laughed.

Hayden looked at them and shook her head. "Ok, that's it you three idiots are going outside to swim I've had a change of heart. I don't feel like painting anymore I'm going to sketch you guys being your usual stupid selves."

"I'm game if you guys are." Lance said he was pretty much acknowledged to be the biggest Squint out of all the Junior Squints.

"Oh, we're game little brother." Hank said.

"Come on lets go get ready we all know that we don't want to keep the artist waiting." Harper teased his sister.

* * *

Parker was sitting alone in the diner he had taken his parent's usual spot right by the window. He was really hungry and since none of the Squints had turned up anything of use yet he wasn't really needed at the lab. He felt better about his parents being able to accept him on the job than he had earlier but things were still a little tense with his dad. What was weighing on his mind was the whole thing with Rebecca that woman would not just take a hint and leave him alone. Those were the thoughts running through his head when his parents interrupted his solitude.

"Parker I was wondering where you went I tried finding you so you could come here with us." Brennan said. Parker was shocked to see his mother out of the lab when there were bones to examine.

"And I am surprised to see you out of the lab when there are bones in there just calling your name." Parker joked.

"Parker it is impossible for bones to say anything." Brennan pointed out to her son. She got some things but there were still things she had trouble with.

"Bones he didn't mean it literally." Booth said laughing and then he turned to Parker. "I had to drag her out of there you know your mother if I don't remind her she will forget to eat if she is wrapped up in a case."

"I remember one night when you guys were working a case I had to watch the Junior Squints because you didn't get home until three in the morning." Parker laughed at the memory.

"That was a rough case and I wanted to get finished with it as soon as possible." Brennan defended herself.

"I understand mom really I do but you weren't the one who had to listen to a screaming five year old demanding his mommy either though. I thought I would never get Lance to sleep that night." Parker shook his head.

"Don't try to lay a guilt trip on us Joseph you gave us many a sleepless night and you were in college." Booth said calling his son by his middle name.

"I had to do what I had to do that night dad. I didn't know that the guy had a knife I had to defend Belle's honor she was my girl and he was getting rough with her." Parker said reasonably but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. The last thing he needed to do was start thinking about Belle with the day he was having.

"Well the phone call in the middle of the night saying you were in the hospital scared the hell out of all of us. Booth and Hodgins were both in his private jet almost as soon as he hung up the phone." Brennan informed him.

"I pulled a Seeley Booth that time I so did a hospital dash." Parker grinned.

"Yes it is one of the less admirable qualities you and your father share. I can't get either one of you to follow a doctor's orders." Brennan glared at both Booth men.

"Bones when I get hurt before we finish a case I have to leave the hospital I can't let you be alone." Booth said reasonably.

"And I just don't like hospitals." Parker admitted.

Before long the waitress came and took their orders at about the same time Sweets showed up.

"If it isn't my two favorite patients and the closest thing I have to a little brother." Sweets said greeting the family warmly.

"Not now Sweets I want to eat in peace without being analyzed." Parker smirked at him.

"Parker I haven't seen you in forever I wouldn't dream of analyzing you. Unless of course you want to talk about a certain blue eyed ex-girlfriend of yours." Sweets said giving him an opening.

"I have told you hundreds of times in the last four years that I don't want to talk about it. She didn't want to do the long distance thing after we graduated college so it ended. It was fun while it lasted but everything has to change." Parker said he really didn't want Sweets to dredge up history.

"There are those who would say that you moved back to D.C. to be closer to her." Sweets pursued.

"And they would be wrong I moved back because the best thing I can do for my career is work under the dynamic duo." Parker pointed to his parents.

"I'll be expecting to see you with them in therapy tomorrow." Sweets told him.

"Mom I know that you're more fond of him than you're willing to admit but if he doesn't shut up I'm going to do serious physical harm to your baby duck." Parker said through gritted teeth.

"Parker I can't believe you would do that to your godson's father." Sweets said indignantly. Parker was also godfather to Sweets' oldest son.

"Lance, Parker don't make me have to separate the two of you." Booth warned them. He hardly ever called Sweets by his first name.

"We're fine I just don't want to talk about Belle or Rebecca those are his two favorite topics to get started on with me." Parker replied defensively.

"Parker do you want to talk about it? Angela told me about the package." Brennan asked her son she was worried about him. She always worried about him when it came to Rebecca.

"No I talked to Aunt Ange about it and I'm fine." Parker said managing his best smile. "I wonder what Uncle Jack found on those clothes. I would really like to know where the primary crime scene is not that is going to be any help judging from the Id I found on the victim." He made a quick subject change.

"Just because it's a cold case doesn't mean it's unsolvable." Booth pointed out to him.

"I know and I like a challenge I just don't want to screw anything up." Parker admitted.

"You won't screw it up. Trust me there isn't a mistake you can make that the Squint Squad can't fix." Booth assured him.

"So tell me about this case." Sweets said.

"There's really nothing to tell yet Sweets, Wendell and Daisy are cleaning the bones so I can take a closer look. Jack found evidence that perhaps the body was moved from another location but that's it." Brennan said getting down to the facts of the case.

"I think it was a mob hit if you guys ask me but that is just my opinion. The location of the body smacks of something the mob would have done back in the day." Parker said animatedly.

Booth shook his head and laughed, "Seriously Park I think I need to monitor what you read and what you watch on tv."

"I'm just saying those who are ignorant of history are doomed to repeat it." Parker said in a singsong voice.

"I knew that fuckin' criminal justice major of his was a bad idea from the start." Booth groaned his son had him there.

"So was the psychology major. The only useful thing he has is the minor in biology." Brennan chimed in.

"Look if this is going to be pick on Parker time Sweets and I are going to find someone else to sit with." Parker mock pouted. "And I think a certain Sgt. Major I know shouldn't mess with me because I out rank him."

Booth smiled at him, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Ooh, Capt. Booth is pulling rank. I'm shaking in my boots over here."

"You better show a little respect every now and then a guy starts to think that you don't love him." Parker joked back.

"Parker that couldn't be further from the truth your father loves you very much." Brennan said her social awkwardness coming out again.

"Brennan that's not what he meant." Sweets supplied helpfully.

"Baby duck just shut up and order some food we have to get back to the lab." Booth said shaking his head at his friend.

* * *

"So these seats are pretty great Booth I can't believe you managed to get ones this good at the last minute." Eli told Booth they were sitting in the outfield a row back from the field they were in perfect homerun territory.

"Please all that has to happen is for me to say the name Hodgins or Brennan and we get whatever we want around this place. Today it happened to be Brennan that left my mouth to get these seats." Booth bragged with a cocky smile.

"Booth don't get too cocky Gizmo just might have to show you up." Bailey told her younger brother playfully.

"Let him have his moment Bug. We wouldn't want you to bruise his fragile ego." Eli joked but she took Booth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze so he would know that she was only teasing.

"I don't know what it is about you older sisters but you can be mean when you want to. The next time I decide to come to a ballgame I'm bringing Seeley with me he doesn't make fun of me the way you guys do." Booth said in a voice that made him sound like a petulant child. He loved the way her hand felt in his.

"No that's just Bug who does things like that. I'm nice as long as the three stooges leave me alone. And the three stooges know by now to leave me alone Parker taught me how to kick their asses if they bother me." Eli reported proudly. They hadn't bothered to let go of each other's hands. It was natural for them they held hands all the time it didn't have to mean anything.

Bailey looked over at them and rolled her eyes for them to be geniuses they really didn't have a clue what they were feeling for each other. "You two need to get a room." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Bug?" Booth asked his older sister.

"No I didn't say anything Booth." Bailey rolled her eyes again if it was possible he was the denser of the two.

"Honestly this pitcher really needs to rethink the way he is doing things this is ridiculous. Parker could out pitch him and he's an outfielder." Eli yelled out she was Booth's daughter there was no doubt about that.

"Gizmo, Parker did pitch from time to time in college he won them the World Series with his pitching." Booth reminded her.

"That was how he won it for them his first year there, they didn't have a losing season the entire time Parker was there. Don't even get me started on how they recruited him to play football for them his sophomore year." Eli could and would talk sports with Booth all day sometimes that was how close they were.

"Parker was the perfect running back you know as well as I do that football is his secondary sport but he made the quarterback they had look good. They won the national title all three years he played. Really I wish I had the game that he has. Women throw themselves at him I need to know his secrets." Booth went on in dramatic fashion. He didn't notice the way that Eli frowned when he mentioned needing to step up his game for other women.

For the life of her Eli couldn't figure out why she felt that way he was her best friend or that was what she kept telling herself. She knew that he didn't see her that way and she would only open herself up to heartache if she told him what her feelings really were.

Booth noticed how Eli had gone quiet on him all of a sudden he wondered if it was something that he had said. How he wished that she saw him as more than just a friend for years he had been dying to tell her how he felt about her but he couldn't just risk his heart that way. He could take rejection from any woman but her it would break his heart into tiny pieces. He also couldn't take the risk of losing his best friend because things between them got weird.

Bailey could only shake her head when she saw them staring into each other's eyes. "Hi, I hope you two idiots are quite done with your staring contest because I would really like some company here."

"Sorry," they both mumbled and looked away from each other quickly.

"And for the record we're not idiots Bug we're both geniuses in case you forgot genius." Booth pointed out to her in his typical fashion.

_Well neither one of you is a genius when it comes to feelings. I swear I've seen married people look at each other with less love in their eyes than the way you two look at each other._ Bailey thought to herself but she let it go they would see the light one day soon or at least she hoped they would if for no other reason than for her sanity.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you have anything that you want to see in here just drop me a line. Until next time please review.


	5. Big Break

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed or added this to story alert.

* * *

Chapter 4: Big Break

Parker was beginning to think that he had bit off more than he could chew when he had asked to work under his parents. It wasn't that the work was that bad they were just still processing evidence and they hadn't found anything yet. No the feeling of uneasiness he was getting now was coming from the fact that they were all three sitting on a couch in front of one highly amused forensic psychologist.

"Sweets keep looking at me like that and I'm going to crack your coconut." Parker growled at him. He couldn't blame the crabbiness on not being a morning person; Sweets just irritated the hell out of him.

"I've been telling him that for the last twenty years Parker and he has yet to listen to me." Booth grumbled the only reason he liked these sessions with Sweets was because he got to mess with him.

"Ignore them Sweets, Booth is just crabby this morning because he didn't have time to eat before he left the house. I have no idea what is the matter with Parker though." Brennan said looking from her husband to her son.

"Parker I believe your mother would like to know what's bothering you." Sweets told the younger agent in the room.

Parker chuckled at that. "I'm fine mom, and no Sweets I don't want to talk about it." He knew that this was Sweets' way of trying to pry into his feelings.

"Park I'm curious as to where you've been staying." Booth said looking at his son.

"I've been staying at a hotel I had it booked through this morning. All my stuff is in my car. I was going to come home tonight." Parker said hopefully he was sure his parents wouldn't mind him coming home but he wanted to be sure.

"Good I was hoping that you would say that you're coming home." Brennan said.

"So how is the case coming?" Sweets asked he could feel an idea for a new book popping into his head at that moment.

"It's coming I was in the lab until eleven last night watching Uncle Jack just sort through the evidence so he could start to work on it this morning." Parker said he actually hadn't gotten to bed until well after that but that was because he went to the bar because he knew there was no way he would be able to sleep. He didn't even notice that he had pulled a poker chip out of his pocket and he was playing with it.

"Parker I didn't realize that you had that habit too." Sweets observed the way that Parker was playing with the poker chip.

Parker realized what he was doing and stilled his hand. "Sorry, I just need to do something with my hands sometimes."

"I just find it interesting that you and your dad do the same things." Sweets replied like it was no big deal.

"We've been through this Sweets I only do it when I get in a extreme zone." Booth defended himself.

"Booth is was just making an observation." Sweets said in hopes of calming him. "So how do you three like working together?" he asked getting into what he really wanted to know.

"I think that this will be a good learning experience for Parker." Bones said.

"If he can manage to remember not to just go barging into Bones' crime scenes I think he'll do a good job." Booth observed.

"I've only been working with them a day and I've already learned not to touch a body without permission and just because I'm an agent that doesn't mean I get to interview witnesses." Parker grumbled but he shot his parents a charming smile.

Parker's statements really gave Sweets something to talk about and before anyone knew it the hour was up. Parker was the first to step out the door but he stopped in his tracks when he ran into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was…" Parker began but he cut himself off when he saw who it was he had run into. "Belle?" he asked.

"Hi Parker." Belle replied.

Four years came rushing back on Parker all at once when he stared into her blue eyes. He thought he had buried those feelings some place not even he had access to them. "What are you doing here?" he asked he mentally cursed himself when he noticed that his voice had raised a couple octaves.

"I'm a federal lawyer now Parker I try cases for the FBI. I was just here to remind Dr. Sweets that he has to testify this afternoon." Belle answered and then she asked a question of her own. "What are you doing here?"

Parker took a deep breath before he answered to get his voice under control. "I'm the junior liaison to the Jeffersonian. I didn't know that you were back in D.C. now."

"I've been back about a year I went to Harvard for law school and then I decided it was time to come back home. I missed it here more than I realized." Belle replied.

Parker felt his heart flutter when his eyes fell to her hands and he realized that she wasn't married yet. "I missed it here too. Quantico isn't quite as good as D.C. but it'll do in a pinch."

"I'm sure that I don't have to ask this but I will anyway, you break any hearts lately you charmer?" Belle asked she acted like she was joking but she was interested in if he was still on the market or not.

Parker gave her his best charm smile. "Oh, you know me I'm a Booth of course I have. One look at this smile and I have women falling all over me." He didn't want her to think that he had spent the last four years of his life hung up on her even though he had.

Belle smiled back at him. "Yeah, I know the feeling I have done more things that I swore I wouldn't do because of that smile." She wasn't lying either that smile had almost been enough to make her stay with him but in the end she just couldn't do it.

"Like the time I convinced you to skip class on a Friday so we could spend a long weekend in the Keys." Parker laughed at the memory.

"That would be one really good example." Belle agreed smiling at him so that her blue eyes sparkled.

Parker could still get lost in those eyes even after spending four years apart. He hated to admit it but he was still under her spell. "Parker we have a case to get back to if you don't mind." Booth said bringing him back to reality. "Hi Belle." He said to the young woman with his son.

"Hi Mr. Booth." Belle replied.

"Right I know dad." Parker said to his father distractedly. "Belle listen I was wondering if maybe you're not busy if you wanted to have lunch with me this afternoon?" he asked hopefully.

Belle felt her heart start thumping in her chest. All the reasons that she had broke up with him went right out the window when he smiled at her like that. And as much as she wanted to say yes she knew that she couldn't. "Parker really I would love to but I have to be in court this afternoon. But I'll take you up on that offer later."

Parker smiled so that his disappointment didn't show. "Well then I will be looking forward to it." He said.

Sweets interrupted their conversation. "Belle it is not necessary for you to come by here to remind I have to be in court every time I have to testify." Parker shot a look at the closest thing he had to a big brother for interrupting him.

"I know but I just want to make sure you're not the one who works for Miss Caroline." Belle reminded him.

"Right and now that you have reminded me I think it's safe to say that I will be there." Sweets joked with her.

"Now that I have done my job I'd better go because I have to get ready for court." Belle said she needed to get away from Parker before she did something that she would regret. "Bye Parker."

"Bye Belle." Parker replied. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched her walk away. All the feelings he had worked so hard to keep buried were back and that was the last thing he needed while he tried to work on this case.

"Well I have to say that was interesting." Sweets observed.

"Not one word Sweets or mom is the only person who will be able to identify your body." Parker threatened him.

"Parker anthropologically speaking it is normal for you to still feel an attraction towards Belle. She is the kind of person who would make the most suitable mate for you." Brennan pointed out to him in a way that only she could.

Parker couldn't answer her for fear that his voice would betray his feelings. Booth took one look at his son and he knew that he had to change the subject if only to give him peace of mind. "Bones I don't think he wants to talk about it right now."

"Come on dad we have a case to get back to." Parker said doing his best to bury his feelings again.

* * *

Hodgins was up in his lab staring at yet another sample from the crime scene Wendell was in the background watching him work.

"Have you found anything yet Hodgins?" Wendell asked out of boredom.

"Well the sample that Daisy sent up here from the under the victim's fingernails was soil. That only confirmed the theory that our mystery man was killed near a body of water." Hodgins replied.

"Does Angela have a facial reconstruction done yet?" Wendell asked.

"You would have to ask Angela that but I doubt it since Dr. B has yet to give a cause of death. It took you and Daisy a while to clean those bones. And Booth drug Brennan out of the lab at eleven last night when the rest of us called it quits." Hodgins answered.

Hodgins looked at a sample and then he looked again just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "King of the lab." He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"What did you find?" Wendell asked curious as to what had him so excited.

"I found a time of death." Hodgins reported proudly.

"Don't keep us in the dark here Bug Man. You can't just say that and then not follow through." Booth said he had decided to check with Hodgins to see what he had.

"Your time of death is nineteen sixty-five. The pesticides I found in the system of some of the bugs went out of use in that year." Hodgins said.

"Way to go Uncle Jack. Now we have something to work with." Parker said and then he turned to Booth. "Dad if it's alright with you I'm going to run a search based on the ID we found with the body."

"Go on you know where all the computers are in here. I'll just go see how your mom is doing with the cause of death." Booth said reluctantly turning over some control of the case to his son.

Hodgins waited until Parker was out of earshot to ask Booth what was on his mind. "Alright Booth, what's up with the little G-Man?"

"Coming out of Sweets' office he ran into Belle." Booth answered.

"That's a tough break I know how much he still loves her even if he denies it." Hodgins replied.

"I know but who knows maybe there is still hope for them." Booth said being ever the optimist.

"If Sweets has anything to say about it they will be back together in no time." Wendell assured him.

"Forget Sweets if Angela finds out about this she will not rest until they are married." Hodgins warned them. Lord knows she had been that way with Brennan and Booth.

* * *

Parker walked into Angela's office and without even bothering to acknowledge his aunt he called up a program on computer that projected it's image onto a wall. He was a man on a mission he was trying to put his feelings on lock down and he wanted to contribute to this investigation.

"Baby Booth what are you doing?" Angela asked him curiously she didn't mind him using her setup.

"I am trying to find out what I can about the man we found in the club." Parker answered typing his name in.

"According to this George Swanson was twenty years old at the time he went missing. But he had one hell of a long record for such a young age." Angela said reading the information that was projected on the screen.

Parker raised an eyebrow. "You know there is just something about this that strikes me as off. Because I swear to you Aunt Ange I have seen that face someplace before and it is going to nag at me until I remember just where it was."

"Don't hurt your brain thinking too hard Parker it will come to you if you just forget about it." Angela said trying to help him out.

"Aunt Ange I have to contribute something to this case and what I'm having trouble remembering could be important." Parker protested.

"Baby Booth trust me on this one big guy just keep going through his records you might find something helpful in there. You never know what can turn out to be a clue." Angela countered his argument.

"He was basically a small time crook I wonder what he was doing that got him killed. And I really wonder what he was doing at that club. If I remember my history of the criminal underworld correctly you had to be a pretty heavy hitter to even get an audience with the boss." Parker said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe his prison records can tell you something. Whatever you do I suggest you get comfortable because we might be in here for a while." Angela said pulling up a chair next to him.

* * *

"Bones do we have a cause of death yet?" Booth asked his partner sure they didn't have to rush the case given the condition of the body but time could also hurt them.

"Booth this is a scientific process it can't be rushed." Brennan said without looking up from her work.

"Bones if we take any more time with this, this body is going to be classified as an archeological find." Booth whined sarcastically.

Brennan ignored his sarcasm she was working and she didn't have time to decipher his meaning. "Booth at this point I'm not even comfortable making conjecture as to what killed this man. I want to do a full examination first and that is just about complete. So if you could hold on for say about half an hour I will have your cause of death for you."

"I can wait I have no problem with waiting. I waited six years for you that is like twenty years in normal people time." Booth spouted off.

"Booth you know that I don't care to speculate where a body is concerned. Given the time that has past this body deserves my utmost care." Brennan retorted.

"Bones I'm not saying that I'm just saying that this is already a tough case to solve the longer we wait the harder it gets." Booth reasoned with his highly logical wife.

"Agent Booth while Dr. Brennan works on that I would like to draw your attention to ribs five and six on the right side of the ribcage." Daisy said hoping to appease the agent for a moment.

Booth moved over to take a closer look. "I see it Daisy but I have no clue what I'm looking at." He admitted.

"They were broken a short time before death it was a long enough time period that they had began to heal. But they without a doubt had medical attention so there should be a record of that somewhere." Daisy reported.

Booth smiled at his wife's former intern. "Good work Daisy."

"Thank you Agent Booth." Daisy said smiling back at him.

Booth pulled out his cell phone and he was going to dial a number before he thought of another question for Daisy. "Daisy how long before time of death would you say that those ribs were broken?"

"Given the progression of the healing I would say death occurred a month after the breakage occurred." Daisy said professionally.

Booth dialed Parker's number on his cell phone. "Park I want you to check the medical records on George Swanson presuming that there is a missing persons report I want you to check a month before the report was filed." Booth listened while Parker asked a question. "Just check them and see if anything important jumps out at you. Call me back or come get me if you find anything useful." He said before hanging up.

"Now I have a cause of death if you're interested in hearing it." Brennan said looking up from what she was doing.

"Of course I'm interested Bones." Booth said as if the answer should have been obvious to her.

"The cause of death is a gunshot wound to the parietal region of the skull. There was a bullet lodged in the frontal bone I don't know if you'll be able to get a make off of it." Bones reported professionally.

"Bones if you think that then you've never met Angela." Booth told her solemnly.

"I don't know what that means." Bones replied.

"It just means that Angela is really good what she does and she should have no problems giving us the make of this bullet. That is of course after she finishes her facial reconstruction." Booth explained to his wife.

"Booth go check in with Hodgins, I'm going to take this skull to Angela so she can start her reconstruction." Brennan said picking up the skull that she had been studying.

* * *

"Personally I love it when mom and dad catch a case it means that we don't have to go work in the lab. It seriously makes my day complete." Eli said she was laying on a raft floating around the pool that was in the Hodgins' back yard.

"I know what you mean Gizmo I get sick of that lab I don't know how are parents spend all that time in there." Booth said he was floating on the raft next to her.

"That's simple our parents are the original squints. Aunt Cam, Uncle Wendell, and Aunt Daisy are the only ones who weren't part of the original team." Bailey chimed into the discussion. Bailey, Eli, and Booth were the three amigos it took a lot to separate them.

"Yeah and of course we have to live up to that reputation or risk letting a lot of people down." Eli sighed.

"No, you two little Squints in here have to deal with that. Thankfully my artist genes are more prevalent. I get away with writing songs and writing books you two have to deal with the science." Booth taunted them.

"And while you're bragging don't forget that you've been allowed to tour with grandpa." Bailey supplied for him.

"And you've put out a couple of albums all on your own." Eli added.

"You guys need to knock it off you make it sound like all I do is brag." Booth pouted.

"That is all you do Booth. If you don't have your head in one of your notebooks writing then you're in the studio playing and if you aren't doing either of those things you're bragging. It is an art form for you." Bailey told her little brother. Well little brother wasn't an accurate term he was her younger brother but he was taller than she was.

"Gizmo tell that I'm not as bad as Bug makes me sound." Booth begged Eli.

Eli pulled her sunglasses down her nose and looked over them at Booth her brown eyes shining in the sun. "Booth you're not as bad as Bug makes you sound but you're only marginally better. There I hope you're happy now I don't normally like to lie." She teased him.

Booth knew that he could feel his heart start to beat differently when he saw that smile. He swore that he was having trouble breathing. He really needed to get over the attraction he had for Eli or he was going to get his heart broken. He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded. "That one cut me so deeply Eli I think I will require surgery to mend the hole that your poisonous barb put in my heart."

"Gizmo there is no hope for that boy he is all Montenegro just when I think there might be a little bit of hope for him my mom's genes rear their ugly head. They should have just named him Angela Jr. and been done with it." Bailey addressed Eli.

Eli saw it as her duty to save her male best friend from his big sister. "I don't know Bug he might surprise you. Just when I start to think Lance is all Brennan he decides that he needs something from me and the Booth in him comes out."

"Sweetie, Lance is all Brennan the Booth charm doesn't count that comes standard issue with you people. H1 is the only one of you guys that has both Brennan and Booth in equal proportions. You, Parker, and Seeley are all Booth. Although I think whatever it is in your water that makes the Booth men so buff needs to come over here and work it's magic on the flabby ass Hodgins men that I have to look at." Bailey laughed when her brother glared at her.

"I am not flabby thank you very much Bug. This is a rock hard body that I have spent countless hours sculpting." Booth ran his hands up and down his washboard abs to prove his point.

"I sometimes wonder what would happen if we combined the Booth, Hodgins, Brennan, and Montenegro genes. I suppose we'll find out when H1 and H2 admit their feelings for each other." Eli said idly like it was just something that popped into her head.

"Well I've given this a great deal of thought. Any male born of any such union would be alpha males with feelings but with the cold calculations of a scientist. Any females would most likely be your usual giddy girls with an eye for details and a scientific understanding of the world." Bailey said going into detail with her explanation.

"Bug you have given this entirely too much thought." Booth began the grin on his face said that his sister was going to kill him for what he was about to say. "But I forgot you are the woman who had the huge crush on Parker when you were thirteen."

"Shut up Booth that is not never mentioning it again. I swear if you keep up with me today it will take mom, dad, and Aunt Tempe to identify your body when I kill you." Bailey threatened him just like she had thousands of times before it was nothing new to him.

"That is if I don't kill you first but the difference I'll be damn sure they know it's you without having to do a shit load of work. I'll do something poetic like leave a rose by your body I haven't decided yet." Booth retaliated.

Eli threw her head back and laughed at the siblings. "You two are seriously fucked up I think that Uncle Lance needs to have a talk with both of you about this."

"No that's ok Gizmo we don't need to be analyzed by Uncle Lance. As a matter of fact this conversation never happened so it can't be brought up to him even ten or twenty years down the road." Bailey rambled.

"Just remember if either of you does anything that pisses me off in any way I'm going right to Uncle Lance with this." Eli smirked she was always holding something over their heads it was the Booth in her she was good at blackmail.

* * *

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we are two months into operation get Seeley laid and so far it has yielded no results I'm forced to conclude that is because my older brother is totally repulsive to women." Hank said speaking into his hand like it was a microphone.

"I'm gonna show you repulsive if you keep fucking with me today Hank." Seeley said showing his fist to his younger brother.

"Here we go round seven hundred in the never ending Booth Brothers' Brawl. This is Harper Hodgins here with you today covering the action at ring side now to my broadcasting partner." Harper said pointing to Lance.

"And I'm Lance Booth here today to cover the always exciting action in my older brothers' ongoing feud. Last time we left you Seeley had just questioned my mother's fidelity to my father when he accused Hank of not being a Booth. Now lets take a closer look at how the stats add up. At 6'1 and a buck ninety we have Seeley Jack Booth Jr. who has without a doubt won the majority of the rounds now back to H3 for coverage on the younger of the Booth Boys." Lance picked up dutifully. They were all sitting in the dinner trying to decide what to do with their day.

"The opponent and by far the under dog is Henry Samuel Booth. He stands an inch taller than the champ at 6'2 and he weighs in ten pounds lighter at a buck eighty. Hank might be behind when it comes to the rounds but there is still a chance for him to win this fight with a decisive knock out. Let's take a listen in to what's going on." Harper said still in announcer mode.

"You really shouldn't use bad words Seel it makes you sound like an uneducated idiot. I think that a test should be done to see if you have any Brennan blood in you at all." Hank teased his brother.

"Trust me I have Brennan blood in me the proof comes when I lay down to go to sleep at night and I can't get my mind to stop." Seeley assured his younger brother.

"I have to say that was a good move on Hank the Hammer's part. He just basically used Seeley the Enforcer's words against him not many could pull that off but Hammer did and he left the Enforcer a tad bit stunned." Lance reported excitedly.

"I think that you may be a clone of dad. As a matter of fact I'm pretty sure scientists made you and then implanted you into mom's uterus." Hank was on a role.

"Don't talk about clones Hank for all you know the government is listening in right now. They will haul your ass off and not think twice about it." Seeley countered.

"Oh that was a very smooth counter shot by the Enforcer he just earned back some major points. He discredited his opponent by employing the Jack Hodgins' conspiracy theory move. He is so smooth his name should be silk." Harper spoke into his spoon it was as close as he could get to a mic.

"This is a very close round but I have to say if things end right here and right now it's going to be awarded to Seeley." Lance gave his input on the matter.

Hayden walked in the dinner to find her brother and the three boys she thought of as her cousins going at it like usual. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that Lance and Harper were acting as announcers. "And the Booth-Hodgins' dorks are at it again with the fake announcer gig it has got to score them some serious points with the ladies." She made Hank get up so she could slide in the booth.

"And this fight is over because the evil one known as Hayden or H2 has showed up and ruined all of our fun as usual. This round is once again being awarded to the Enforcer better luck next time Hammer. This is H3 on the mic." Harper said.

"And this is Lance his right hand man." Lance chimed in.

"Saying until the next installment of the Booth Brothers' Brawl. Good Night and Good fight." Harper and Lance both signed off.

"You guys are seriously uber dorks forget the IQs you both have for a minute I think there might be something seriously wrong with you." Hayden said rolling her eyes at them.

"Ignore them H2 I know Seeley and I do but they do make it a little entertaining." Hank said slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hank I don't know how you deal with all three of these fools without wanting to hurt them." Hayden said laying her head on his shoulder. Neither of them found this behavior odd it was just the way they were.

"I treat them with kid gloves so I don't bruise their already delicate brains they just might surprise me and decide to use them one day." Hank replied shrugging.

"So what is on the agenda for us today?" Lance asked he was the only one who couldn't drive yet so he was dependent on them to shuttle him around.

"Well let's see here for starters we're going to grab some food and then we'll just hang out because at five we have baseball practice and Hayden has dance." Seeley informed his little brother.

"And afterwards we are hitting the path again on operation get Seeley laid because we can't give up on it. We have money riding on this Booth thinks that we're going to fail but I have news for him it's not going to happen." Hank said his resolve was strong that he wasn't going to let Booth win.

"That sounds like one hell of an operation Hank I'm not sure I want to know what that entails." Parker said pulling up a chair to the booth they were sitting in.

"Parker you weren't supposed to hear that mom will find it very amusing if she finds out but I don't think dad will feel the same way." Hank was doing some quick talking so he wouldn't tell on them.

"Hammer I've never told on you boys yet and I'm not about to. I'm just grabbing a snack before I head back to the lab. This case is pretty intense we have a lot of information that we don't know what to do with right now." Parker replied.

"Parker here is your pie." A waitress said setting it down in front of him.

"Thank you sweetheart I'm going to eat this now so I can enjoy it without my mother here." Parker replied winking at her.

"You kids want the usual?" the waitress asked them. She got a chorus of 'yes' for their response.

"I think you little Squints might spend too much time here but those are just my thoughts on the matter." Parker laughed.

"Parker eat your pie and then take your ass back to the lab you just got home and already I'm sick of you." Seeley told his big brother.

"Seeley I'm coming home tonight you better sleep with one eye open baby brother because I'm coming for you." Parker warned him in a joking tone.

"Parker I'm sure that Uncle Lance would be interested to know that you're threatening people now." Lance said in his usual Squint-like manner.

Parker was going to reply when his phone chirped and he looked down to see that his dad was telling him to get back to the lab. "As fun as this has been I have to go children I'll see you all later." on the way out he paid his tab and then he left more than enough money to cover the Junior Squints' tab as well.

* * *

Both Booth and Brennan were in Angela's office when Parker got back to the lab.

"Parker it's nice of you to finally join us again. We need to know what you found in those medical records." Booth said without any preliminaries.

"I didn't find anything in those damn medical records they were clean as a whistle. The guy was barely ever sick and he never had broken bone." Parker informed them.

"That is interesting." Was all Brennan had to say about the matter at the moment.

"I got the reconstruction on the victim done." Angela said pointing to the holographic imagine that appeared in the Angelator. " I can tell you one thing for sure there is no way in hell that this man is George Swanson."

"No that man looks exactly like Spud Henderson." Parker said his brain seemed to be working now.

"Parker who is Spud Henderson? Is this about your damn mob theory?" Booth asked his son not knowing what the hell he was talking about this time.

Parker shook his head and chuckled. "No dad this has nothing to do with my mob theory. Spud Henderson is a Sgt. that served under me in the corps. I'm telling you right now that he looks exactly like the guy on mom's table. It could be nothing and it could be something big I don't know yet."

"Parker are you sure the victim doesn't just remind you of your friend?" Brennan asked her son.

"No, mom you don't understand Spud doesn't just look like this guy. Spud and this guy could be twins." Parker tried to get his mother to see where he was coming from.

"Bub this is really bothering you isn't it?" Booth asked his son gently.

"Yeah it is dad, and for some reason the name Henderson is ringing a bell and that isn't because of Spud. I really need to work on my memory retention." Parker groaned and then a light bulb went off in his head. he pulled his cell phone out and started going through the numbers in there.

"Park what are you doing?" Angela asked confused.

"I need to make a call real quick Aunt Ange. If you guys will excuse me I'll be right back." Parker said walking out the door.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I swear to God Bones, that kid gets more and more like you everyday."

"Booth you should be very proud he is a warrior just like you." Brennan replied dryly.

"Pride has nothing to do with this Bones. He is driving me nuts right now. I know that he has a hunch and he isn't sharing what it is." Booth pouted.

Parker came back in the room a moment later and sat down at the computer terminal. He logged into something and pulled up the dossier on his buddy Henderson.

"Parker I don't understand what this has to do with the case." Brennan told him.

"Bear with me for just a minute here mom and I think I will be able to tell you what is going on here." Parker said as he read through his friend's background. "Here we go James Thomas Henderson IV. I knew that I wasn't going crazy it all makes sense now," he intoned triumphantly.

"Parker I wish you would let the rest of us in on what you're thinking." Angela said patiently.

Parker wasn't paying attention to her; his fingers were flying over the keyboard typing something else in. He clicked on the first helpful looking link that he found and he began reading.

"Parker what the hell?" Booth demanded of him.

"Just a minute dad I'm trying to read here." Parker replied never once looking up.

"See what I mean Bones?" Booth asked his wife a smirk on his face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Booth." Brennan said innocently.

"Sweetie he's talking about the fact that you get so wrapped up in what you're doing that you ignore everyone else around you. Parker is doing a very good job of that right now." Angela helped her friend out by telling her what her husband had meant.

" King of the lab! I got it right here." Parker exclaimed as he closed out of what he had been looking at and stood up. He walked out of the office with the three other people hot on his heels.

"Parker where are you going?" Booth asked he had no clue what his son was going on and on about.

"Dad I don't want to tell you right now. What I have right now is what mom would call conjecture, I want to have something solid before I tell you about you about it." Parker replied distractedly.

"You're not even going to give us a little clue?" Angela asked she really wanted to know what he thought he was on to.

"No, I'll let you guys know later I promise." Parker said and then he called out. "Hey, Wendell grab an extra pair of those damn coveralls and the ladder we're going back to the crime scene."

"Dr. B is it ok if I go with him?" Wendell asked Brennan.

"Yes it is quite alright Wendell." Brennan said she knew her son he would go off by himself if he got it in his head to.

"Parker as soon as you know something tell us." Booth ordered him.

"Sure thing dad, Wendell and I shouldn't be too long." Parker assured them before he walked off the platform with Wendell.

"Well gee I hope he's onto something that will make my work easier." Hodgins mused.

"You're not the only one who hopes that Hodgins." Booth said sighing.

"I guess I'll get to work trying to identify the victim." Angela said shrugging.

"That would be very helpful Angela." Brennan agreed.

"And I will just wait around for either Parker or Angela to bring me something that I can investigate." Booth sighed again. He had no clue what his son was up to. But he could tell from the look in his eyes that he thought he was onto something big.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I tried to put more of the younger kids in while still focusing on the case. Until next time please review.


	6. Breaking The Case

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Breaking The Case

Parker watched his rearview mirror closely as he weaved in and out of traffic. Since he had pulled out of the parking lot of the Jeffersonian he felt like he was being followed. Upon closer examination he found that that indeed was the case. The same silver sports car had been trying to discreetly tail him for the last twenty miles or so. The problem was whoever was trying to tail him was an amateur. Keeping an eye on the car was nothing for a guy like Parker.

Halfway to the club Parker got fed up with the guy that was doing such a sloppy job of following him and he pulled over on the side of the road. They were in a rural area and he watched as the car pulled over on the opposite side of the road about half a mile ahead of him.

"Parker what are you doing?" Wendell asked confused he didn't think they were having car trouble but for all he knew Parker had felt something that he hadn't.

"I'll tell you in a minute Wendell. I'm gonna get out of the car now if I'm not back in here in the next ten minutes call for backup." Parker said slipping off his seatbelt and opening the car door.

"What do I tell them if I have to call?" Wendell inquired.

"Just tell them that I went to investigate a silver Mercedes that I thought was following us. Now just hang tight and don't make a sound I should be right back." Parker said getting out of the car he closed the door softly behind him.

He was thankful that he had the cover of woods to slip up beside the car. Years as Recon Marine had taught him how to be stealthy. He quickly and quietly slipped up to the passenger side of the Mercedes. He made sure that the driver didn't see him. He tested the handle and sure enough the door wasn't locked. He didn't know what it was with people not locking their car doors. He didn't take long to consider it because he slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door softly behind him.

He took note that the man in the driver's seat looked as if he had slept in his car. His gray suit was rumpled and he had thick five o'clock shadow. Parker cleared his throat and he watched as the driver jumped.

"How did you get in here?" the driver demanded of him.

"You really should think about locking your doors if you're going to park alone on a stretch of road like this. You never know what kind of crazy people there are out there." Parker said solemnly.

"Just who the hell are you?" the driver asked him hotly.

"I think you know who I am. I really find it troublesome that you didn't know I was in here until I made a noise. You need to be more alert, but then again you were probably too busy watching for my car to come by so you could start tailing me again." Parker mused. He started looking through the glove box to see if he could get the man's identity.

"I don't have any fucking clue who you are other than some crazy fuck. Get the hell out of my papers you can't just do that." The driver replied trying his best to sound baffled.

Parker rifled through some of the documents he had found before speaking again. "No you know damn well who I am and now I know who you are Dave Peterson private investigator. And yes I can do that I can say that I was investigating you on suspicious behavior. As you are well aware I am a federal agent."

"Again I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Dave said again maintaining his innocence.

"Dave let's not play this game I caught you red handed. So I have a message for you to give to your boss. You can tell him or her that if they have something they want to take up with me that they can talk to me themselves instead of having me followed. Now the next time I catch you following me I will arrest you for whatever creative charge I can come up with. Just be sure to deliver my message and drive safely." Parker said getting out of the car. Leaving the older man looking stunned. He was quite proud of himself.

Parker ran the half-mile back to his SUV and got in a smug smile gracing his handsome features. He chuckled to himself and shook his head he had honestly thought that guy was going to shit his pants when he saw him sitting there.

"Parker now are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Wendell asked. He had seen how quickly Parker had made it to the other car and he was very impressed.

"It was nothing I think someone is having me followed by a private investigator but it is no big deal. It's taken care of now I wouldn't be surprised if that guy hung up his magnifying glass for good." Parker replied putting the car in gear and pulling out into the road again.

Wendell just shook his head he didn't even pretend to understand the way the Booth mind worked. They rode the rest of the way to the club in silence.

Parker and Wendell both stepped out of the car when they reached the Inferno Lounge. They made their way to the back of the SUV and pulled on the blue coveralls that all Jeffersonian team members wore. Parker grabbed the ladder out of the back of the car.

"Parker what are we doing here?" Wendell asked as they ducked under the crime scene tape.

"If my hunch is right I will be able to answer that question in just a minute." Parker replied he carried the ladder not to the storeroom but instead to a broom closet. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves before climbing up the ladder and moving a ceiling tile out of the way so he had room to crawl around up there.

"Parker it will be a miracle if you don't fall through the ceiling as old as it is. Maybe I should be the one to go up there." Wendell suggested nervously he could imagine the things that Booth would do to him if he let his son get hurt on his watch. None of the things he was thinking of could be used in the same sentence as legal or humane.

"I'll be fine Wendell don't worry my mom understands that I have a one track mind like she does when I get an idea in my head. Bones will keep my dad from killing you if I hurt myself." Parker assured him and then he held his hand out. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me a flashlight I can begin my investigation."

Wendell handed him a flashlight like he had requested. "Just so long as you're the one who has to deal with a pissed off Booth when you get hurt and not me I don't care what you do."

Parker only laughed in response and pulled himself up into the ceiling. As he began his trek he could feel the tiles sagging underneath his weight. "No wonder they had to replace this shit I swear it's older than my dad and Uncle Jack combined." He muttered.

The beam of the flashlight lit the way for him he couldn't see anything beyond it. But what he could see didn't look pretty there were rodent droppings and dead bugs everywhere. He even spied a dead rat and he did a full body shake as best he could in the confined space. The one and only thing that terrified him were mice and rats. "Uncle Jack would have a field day up here this is a heaven for him." He mused before going on.

The one bad thing about not being able to see more than ten feet in front of his face was he couldn't tell where the ceiling was weak and wouldn't support his weight. Up ahead of him he spied something but he couldn't make it out yet. When he was about a foot away from the object he felt the bottom drop out from underneath him.

"Ow, fuck that hurt like a bitch." Parker yelled out. He was looking up at a huge hole in the ceiling that hadn't been there before he had landed out in the service hallway. It didn't help his discomfort any that two black duffle bags had fallen on top of him and they were somewhat heavy.

"Parker where are you?" Wendell called out to him when he heard him yell.

"I'm out in the hall Wendell and I could use some help here." Parker answered.

Wendell came rushing to him a moment later. "I told you that you were going to get hurt." He gloated.

"Stop being smug Wendell and help me get these damn bags off of me." Parker grumbled.

Wendell moved the duffle bags off of Parker and then he gave him a hand to help him sit up. "Now are you going to tell me what this was all about?" he asked he was tired of being kept in the dark.

"Just give me one second." Parker replied. He opened the lighter of the two duffle bags and his face lit up with a smile like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh yeah, King of the lab." He announced.

Wendell just shook his head at him in disbelief.

* * *

"Angela do you have anything for me yet?" Booth asked the artist impatiently.

Angela gave him a patient smile and shook her head. "Sorry Agent Studly I don't have anything yet I'm still running this reconstruction through all the databases this might take a while."

"I wish I knew what the hell it is that Parker thinks he's onto." Booth grumbled irritably.

"Booth it is important that we let him feel like he is part of the team. If he wants to go off and chase a lead without telling us that's all part of the learning process." Brennan pointed out to her husband logically.

"I just want to know where he gets off calling himself King of the Lab that is my title." Hodgins pouted.

"Hodgie he knows that is the mark of greatness around here and you're only mad because he declared himself king before you did." Angela told him.

Booth was watching the exchange with rapt fascination until his phone went off. "Booth," he answered.

"It's Parker, look I think that Wendell and I have got an ID on the victim we're on our way back to the lab now we should be there within the next ten or fifteen minutes." Parker's response came from the other side of the phone. He sounded excited.

"Just get here when you can. Booth out." Booth said hanging up.

"I take it that was Parker." Brennan guessed.

"Yup, he said he thinks they have an ID on the victim and they should be here soon." Booth replied.

" Maybe they found some useful evidence. I haven't been able to get an exact location on the primary crime scene yet. I have a lot of evidence already but most of it came from the club." Hodgins observed.

"You weren't able to do anything with the evidence that Dr. Wick brought you yesterday?" Brennan asked the entomologist.

"I was able to narrow down the year of death from the soil sample. But that was all I got from it. I'm positive that the victim was around a body of water directly before the time of death." Hodgins reported back.

"I'm afraid that's the best we have to work with until we can get a positive ID on our victim." Brennan said professionally.

"We've solved tougher cases than this before we just have to be patient and pray that Parker found something useful." Angela put her two cents into the conversation.

"For some reason and I guess it's because I'm sane but it really scares me that we're putting this much faith in a junior agent. That being said I know he found something though I could hear it in his voice." Booth said sighing he had no other choice at the moment but to trust his son.

* * *

Booth was sitting at the piano in his studio for some reason he was having trouble getting the melody of this new song right. His troubles more than likely had to do with his unspoken attraction to Eli. It seemed that his personal life was spilling over into his professional life.

The young man was so deep in thought that he barely noticed when someone sat down next to him.

"Bug I'm not in the mood for your shit right now so I'm begging you not to start with me I'm trying to work here." Booth said without looking up.

"Booth if you're busy I can always come back later." Eli said meekly she knew she should have knocked before she bothered him.

Booth turned his head and he smiled when he saw Eli sitting there. "No, you stay right where you are maybe now I can get some work done. I just thought that you were my sister, she has a tendency to pester the hell out of me from time to time."

"Booth how does my being present have any bearing on whether or not you get any work done?" Eli asked him more than slightly confused.

"I think better when you're around Gizmo, you're my muse." Booth replied hoping he didn't sound too cheesy.

Eli had to try to calm her racing heart when he gave her a grin. She really had to get a hold on herself. He didn't like her that way and that's all there was to it. she was only going to get hurt if she kept pining away for him. "So, you have a big tour coming up. Are you nervous?" she asked.

"This isn't the first time I've done this Gizmo I don't get nervous anymore. The numbers are already looking good for this. I should have a very good showing. This is the third album and I think it has been received better than the first two." Booth resorted to talking business when he couldn't make sense of his feelings.

"What are you working on now?" Eli asked to keep the flow of conversation going.

"I'm working on the stuff that's going to go on the next album." Booth informed her.

"Like I said I can go if you're busy." Eli repeated herself but she didn't want to do anything of the sort.

"No, I want you to stay I think I'll get something done if you do." Booth said giving her a charming smile.

"Fine I'll stay but I want to hear something spectacular. If I'm your muse then you should be producing great work." Eli relented.

"I think I can do that." Booth agreed he would have said anything to get her to stay. He turned his attention back to the piano now. He started playing and he could hear everything coming together smoothly now. It was a wonder how much easier his work got when she was around. "Quick Gizmo hand me my notebook." He said he didn't want to lose the tune now that he had it.

Eli leaned down and picked his pen and notebook up off the floor before handing it to him. "You really weren't kidding when you said that I was your muse."

"No I wasn't kidding at all. I probably won't be able to get any work done the whole time I'm away from you. But the first leg is only two weeks and then I get to come back here so we'll see." Booth replied.

"If that was your way of saying you're going to miss me, then I'm really going to miss you too." Eli said breathlessly. As they had been talking their faces had slowly inched closer to each other.

"You know that I'm going to miss you." Booth said like she was talking crazy. He was trying to work up the courage to just kiss her.

When their lips were just mere inches from each other Bailey broke the moment by bursting through the door. Booth and Eli jumped away from each other like they had been shot. "Come on you guys are not going to spend all afternoon cooped up in here. It's the summer before our senior year we're going out to have some fun. I will hear no arguments out of either of you about it." she ordered them.

Booth heaved a great sigh his sister had the worst timing in the entire world. "Sure I don't see why not I got more work done today than I thought I was going to."

"Yeah that sounds great." Eli agreed she was more than a little disappointed that Bailey had come in when she had. She thought for sure that Booth was going to make a move at last.

Bailey looked between both of them and shook her head. She knew that she hadn't given them enough alone time. That didn't matter though she would get them together sooner or later. "I'm glad you two agree come on let's get a move on."

* * *

"Alright, Parker tell me what you've got." Booth ordered as soon as his son stepped onto the platform.

"Hold that thought just a minute dad." Parker said and then he turned to Wendell. "Wendell hurry up with that other bag. I need you in Aunt Ange's office I'm about to explain myself."

"It's about damn time Parker." Booth said following his son into the artist's office.

Parker sat down at a computer and he put the information he was looking at up on the projector. He was too busy to notice that every Squint who was working the case had made their way into the room.

"Parker I think we would all like an explanation as to why you have been acting like a fool all morning." Cam said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Parker put up his hand in a signal for them to wait just a minute. He pulled a wallet out of the duffle bag he had. "Ladies and gentlemen I can say with almost a hundred percent certainty that our victim is James T. Henderson Sr. late of the D.C police department."

"Parker how could you possibly know that?" Angela asked him.

"Would you guys rather I answer that question or explain my whole thought process to you?" Parker answered with a question of his own.

"I think it would be of more use if you explained your thought process." Brennan told her son.

Parker nodded his acceptance of that. " My temporary insanity started when Aunt Angela finished the reconstruction. I knew that the guy looked like my friend Spud so I pulled up his dossier and sure enough he had a great-grandpa who could pass as his twin brother. So then the name James Henderson got me thinking for some reason it just rang a bell. So I ran it through a search engine. As it turns out an officer by that name went missing in sixty-five."

"Why did you have to go back out to the crime scene?" Hodgins asked.

"Because I had a hunch that if his body was there then his identification would be there too. Sure enough I found that along with his badge, gun, and a uniform. That wasn't the only thing I found though I found a duffle bag full of money." Parker went on and he turned to Wendell. "Show them Wendell."

Wendell unzipped the duffle bag he had and sure enough it was full of bills. "I wouldn't say that found is an accurate term Parker." He corrected the young agent.

"That is neither here nor there right now Wendell." Parker replied.

"How do you explain the money?" Cam inquired.

"Well it proves that my mob theory is right on the money. No pun intended." Parker informed the room.

"Parker I don't know about everyone else but I need you to explain." Daisy said raising her hand sheepishly she didn't like to admit that there was something she didn't understand.

Parker typed something and pulled up a webpage on the screen so everyone could read it. "In sixty-five there was a bank heist and the people who did it were never caught. There were those who thought it was the work of the mob. Detective James Henderson and Officer Mark Simmons caught the case. They spent months working on it without ever getting any closer to who did it. They must have come too close to figuring it out though. Because on the night of May 3, 1965 they went out to investigate a lead and they were never heard from again. In Henderson's case notes they found out that they were looking closely at the Manganelli family for the crime. Police tried but they were never successful in proving that the family had anything to do with the bank robbery or the detective's disappearance."

"Parker and I found Officer Simmons badge and gun in the bag along with everything else." Wendell supplied helpfully.

"What bank was robbed?" Brennan asked.

"It was the First National Bank of D.C. mom so it was a big deal at the time." Parker explained.

"Right I remember now. What does this have to do with your buddy?" Booth asked his son.

"Detective Henderson was Spud's great-grandpa." Parker answered.

"What I don't understand is why we don't have another body." Hodgins said thoughtfully.

"Way ahead of you on that already Uncle Jack. I think that maybe the other body is at the primary scene but we have no clue where the primary scene is. I was hoping that maybe you would be able to get that off of the uniform we found." Parker said.

"If Swanson was the one who did all of this I can't see him pulling this off by himself." Booth was deep in thought his son had just broke the case wide open.

"But he didn't do it all by himself he without a doubt had help. That help came from one Tom Ewing. They were lifelong partners in crime. If you'll notice Swanson and Ewing went missing on the same night as Henderson and Simmons." Parker pointed out.

"Parker do you have anything else to add?" Brennan asked.

"No, but would it be alright if I made a few suggestions?" Parker asked not wanting to appear like he was giving orders.

"Suggest away Agent Booth." Cam said.

"I think that Aunt Angela needs to do age progressions on both Swanson and Ewing they're still out there and at the very least they're guilty of murder if not robbery. Uncle Jack needs to try to find the primary crime scene based on the evidence that I have found. Dad should probably get in contact with the Henderson and Simmons families they need to know what is going on but that can wait. And I was going to see if I could find anything on Swanson and Ewing." Parker suggested.

"I can find no fault in that line of reasoning I think it would be a good idea." Cam said.

"I second that motion. Parker I'll help you dig up dirt on those two scumbags." Booth said.

"I'll be in the lab Wendell you're more than welcome to join me." Hodgins said.

"This may sound like a simple minded question, but what are we going to do about the money?" Daisy asked.

"I would suggest that we hang onto it for now. I don't want the bad guys to know we have it." Parker answered.

"I agree with the rookie. We can use that as a bargaining chip later on." Booth agreed beaming with pride.

"What am I supposed to do while all this is going on? I've finished my examination on the body." Brennan asked slightly amused that her son was giving orders.

"If Uncle Jack can find the primary crime scene you will more than likely have another body. Mom really do what you want again this is just a suggestion but you could go home there is nothing for you to do right now." Parker said giving her a Booth charm smile so he didn't get in trouble for being flip.

"I'll find the primary crime scene don't you worry your head about that little G-Man. But don't ever by guilty of proclaiming yourself king of the lab again." Hodgins said in a serious tone but Parker knew he was joking.

"I am king of the lab right now Uncle Jack. I can't help it that I out did you." Parker grinned at him smugly.

"Hodgins he did it at the crime scene too right after he fell through the ceiling." Wendell told the older scientist.

Parker tried to look contrite when he saw the glare he was getting from his mother. "Now mom you weren't supposed to know about that because Wendell wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm fine there is nothing wrong with me other than the fact I have a huge bruise on my ass and I itch all over because I got into the insulation."

"Parker if you don't mind I would like to check you for broken bones." Brennan said concerned.

"Nothing is broke mom I'm just going to be sore as hell in the morning but I'll be fine." Parker said cracking is neck, which was stiff from the fall.

"Parker I think you need to shower you have no way of knowing what was in the insulation." Brennan told him.

"I don't have time to shower right now mom I have things to do. And I really want to be loose in case Uncle Jack finds the primary crime scene." Parker said dismissing his mother's concerns.

"Parker I have a question for you. Do we know exactly how much money was stolen?" Angela asked.

"It was something to the tune of seventy million dollars. Like I said before it was a huge deal at the time. I don't know how much is in that bag but there may be more at the club or other places. We'll just have to wait and find out." Parker answered shrugging.

"Parker after Hodgins checks the money for trace evidence I will count it so we know what we have. And how much we need to look for." Wendell volunteered.

"Wendell I hate to break this to you but you're not the most accurate counter in the entire world. Daisy would you mind counting it after Wendell counts it?" Parker asked Daisy. This was his payback on Wendell for telling his parents that he fell through the ceiling. He knew that there were only two reasons Wendell and Daisy conversed. The first reason was their son and the second reason was work. Other than that they weren't on very friendly terms.

"I would be very happy to help you Parker." Daisy said giving him a smile. Parker rolled his eyes he sure felt bad for poor Wendell but paybacks were a bitch.

"Everyone has things to do now I would strongly suggest you do them." Cam said she wanted to get this case solved before it got more complicated than it already was.

* * *

"Wendell I realize that you're very busy counting right now but I would really like it if you would come take a look at this soil sample." Hodgins said calling the younger doctor over to him.

Wendell walked over to the microscope and looked at the sample Hodgins had under there. "I'm seeing it I just don't know what is supposed to be special about it." he said it looked like regular soil from around a lake to him.

"What does it look like to you Wendell?" Hodgins asked patiently.

"Well it looks to me like a soil sample that comes from around a lake." Wendell ventured he was a jack-of-all-trades in the lab so he didn't know as much about some things as Hodgins did.

"That is almost right Wendell. Actually that came from around a river, given the bugs that we found on the body that makes sense." Hodgins pronounced solemnly.

"So what does that mean for the case?" Wendell asked.

"Well this particular soil sample comes from Virginia, not only that but it comes from the Shenandoah River. What we're probably looking for is property situated on that river." Hodgins reported.

"So it would probably be wise to have Booth and Parker to check if Swanson of Ewing had any property on that river." Wendell supplied.

"My thoughts exactly. But we know that Swanson was only twenty and Ewing couldn't have been much older than that. So I think it would be better to check and see if their parents had any property." Hodgins agreed to a degree.

"I'm not disagreeing but I'm just saying that at twenty Parker could have owned property, Bug could now, and so could Booth." Wendell pointed out.

"Those three are the exception not the rule. Parker sits on the board for Cantilever and so does Bug, Booth has his own money." Hodgins replied.

"Hodgins if you want I'll go tell Parker and Booth about this. Daisy is rechecking my count of the first stack as we speak." Wendell offered he really didn't want to be left alone with Daisy.

"Wendell how when you counted what did you come up with?" Daisy asked before Hodgins had a chance to reply.

"When I counted I came up with fifteen million." Wendell replied fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Your tally was correct then because that is what I came up with." Daisy informed him.

"Good then we're done with that." Wendell said sounding relieved.

"While we have a minute Wendell I need to talk to you." Daisy said.

"About what Daisy?" Wendell asked sighing. The worst thing he had ever done was to get drunk and have sex with her. But he wouldn't trade his son for anything in the world.

"I need you to keep Dalton next week because I have a conference at the University of Texas. They had this big find and they asked me to come consult." Daisy told him.

"Fine but Dalton's going to be upset you promised him." Wendell reminded her. He had their son more than she did because she was so focused on her career. He often thought that she would have learned from that when it cost her Sweets. Hodgins sensing that those two were going to get into one of their heated arguments left the room.

"Dalton will understand he always does. Besides Wendell he's tweleve he much rather be with his friends than hang out with his mom." Daisy reasoned with him.

"Daisy he has seen you maybe four times in the last six months." Wendell said arching an eyebrow.

"I've been really busy lately Wendell I can't help that." Daisy said and she didn't sound repentant in the least.

"Daisy if you cancel on him again I don't know that I'll be able to get him to see you." Wendell apprised her of the risk she was taking.

"Wendell I'll make it up to him I always do." Daisy pointed out.

Wendell shrugged he had to admit that if Daisy had to cancel on their son she did always make it up to him as soon as she could. "I know but he misses you more than he's willing to admit."

"I miss him too but I have been swamped with work. I promise that my schedule is about to get a lot less busy so I'll have more time." Daisy swore to him.

" I was just simply telling you how it is Daisy I wasn't trying to make you feel bad." Wendell sighed he hated that she made him feel like a jerk for telling her the truth. She was supposed to be the one who felt guilty and yet she always managed to turn the tables on him.

* * *

"King of the lab." Hodgins proclaimed as he walked into Angela's office. Angela was working diligently at the Angelator and she looked up at him with a wisp of annoyance playing across her face. Both Booths had been immersed in the files they were looking at but they both brought their eyes up to glance at Hodgins before returning back to the more pressing matter at hand. "I thought that would have at least gotten a response out of one of you. If for no other reason than to see what that whack job Hodgins is up to this time." He pouted when he didn't get the response that he wanted.

"Uncle Jack now is not the time. If I weren't so busy I would be ready to go toe to toe with you right now. I'm sure that with that proclamation however that you have something good to add." Parker said without looking up again.

"Dirt Boy I think you just got told by your little G-Man." Booth said and Hodgins could tell his friend was being smug without him looking up.

Hodgins rolled his eyes but he didn't respond to Booth's comment. "I got a soil sample off of that uniform that you brought in. I don't have an exact location but I'm pretty fuckin' close. You're looking for something on the Shenandoah River right over the state line into Virginia. So you might want to check their records and see if either one of them had any holdings on or close to the river."

Parker stopped going through papers mid-shuffle and started flipping through files like he had lost his mind. He quickly found what he was looking for. "Times like these I thank God for every time a drill instructor made me do a pushup when I couldn't remember something." He announced waving a piece of paper around.

"What exactly is that?" Booth asked his son. He was going to have to take time to adjust to his rather loud eureka moments.

"Tom Ewing's parents owned a cabin on the river just across the state line. After his parents' deaths it reverted to his sister since no one knew what happened to him." Parker explained.

"I say we need a warrant then." Booth said thoughtfully and then he turned to Hodgins. "You're positive that this is the primary scene?" he asked just to be sure.

"I'm more than positive that this is the primary." Hodgins said definitively.

Booth groaned. "Alright rookie get together what you think you're going to need for this trip. I will go sweet talk Miss Caroline into giving us a warrant. Next time you do it but just this once I'm going to bite the bullet for you." he patted Parker on the back before he walked out of the room to make his phone call.

Angela smiled at Parker once Booth had left the room. "Parker he isn't going to admit it yet because he is still mad at you for lying to him but he's really proud of you right now. Not many agents fresh out of G-Man school would be able to do what you just did."

Parker blushed in embarrassment "It's nothing really Aunt Ange. Besides that I've had help if it wasn't for Uncle Jack we wouldn't even know where to look." He said modestly.

Jack shook his head at Parker. "I wouldn't have had the evidence to test if it wasn't for you figuring things out the way you did. You are a pretty smart cookie little G-Man."

"Thanks Uncle Jack. And to change the subject I caught a private investigator following me today. I know that you haven't had time to set up security on me yet so when I saw him following me I confronted him. I don't know why he's following me or who hired him and that's the part that has me more than slightly worried. The things I did in the Marines taught me to be wary when I don't know what someone's intentions are. I'm pretty sure this guy was harmless because he about shit his pants when I got in the car with him." Parker explained while his dad was out of the room. He didn't want Booth to be worried about him when there might not be a reason for him to worry.

Hodgins shook his head and sighed he knew not to even be surprised by anything that Parker did. " Did you get a name?" he asked.

Parker gave him a rueful grin. "Of course I did Uncle Jack I don't know what kind of special operator you think I am. His name was Dave Peterson."

"I'll have my guys look into it and see if they can't find out who he's working for and why. I'm sure that it's nothing we should be worried about. But when it comes to you we never can be too careful." Hodgins said he was aware that Parker had done things that were covert in nature when he had been a marine and there was no telling if there was someone watching him to exact revenge. It also didn't help that he sat on the Cantilever board and that opened him up to attack too.

"Uncle Jack I can see the wheels turning and I know what you're thinking right now. But trust me this guy was no pro a half blind grandma could have saw him following her in a snow storm. I would hope that if this had something to do with either my exploits or Cantilever that they would have the resources to get a decent tail on me. I really have a feeling that this is more something that is going to get on my nerves than do me physical harm." Parker assured him he loved how Jack worried about him but this time he was fine.

The subject was dropped when Booth walked back into the room. He gave Parker the thumbs up. "We got the warrant Miss Caroline is going to send it over here. I need you to wait for it while I go help your mom gather her stuff. Bug Man I'm going to need you to roll on this too, and while you're at it tell Wendell to get his shit together. Angela you just keep working on those reconstructions we're going to need them."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Parker was waiting on the platform for whoever was going to bring the warrant. When he saw who the messenger was he went weak in the knees and almost fell down right then and there. He knew that it wasn't possible but he could almost feel his heart thumping against his ribcage as if it were straining to get out of his chest.

"Parker I should have known that you were connected to this in some way." Belle greeted him. He wanted to get lost in her hypnotic blue eyes and he loved basking in the warmth of smile. To him it was better than lounging in the sun.

"Well you know me I'm going to be right in the middle of the action. I can't help myself I excel in this type of environment." Parker replied somewhat lamely.

"I know that full well Booth, I always knew that when something was going on that I should look for you in the middle of the crowd. And I'm not even going to mention the wrestling matches between you and Lex that used to go on when we all lived together in that house." Belle said trying hard not to sound like she was down.

Parker gave her one of his charm smiles. "Now Belle you know that those were some pretty good times. Lex always started it, it wasn't my fault that I had to defend myself."

Belle felt herself melt under the heat that his smile generated. "Well Amy and I enjoyed the hell out of pulling you two apart all the time it was great fun for us." She countered him.

"You guys knew that Lex and I would never hurt each other that is just the kind of relationship that we have. We act like we want to kill each other but deep down we love each other." Parker grinned innocently.

"By the way I talked to Amy and she said Lex is going to kick your ass for coming home without telling anyone." Belle smiled at him smugly.

"That is a two way street I'm going to kick Lex's ass for not telling me that you were here." Parker replied.

"Lex didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know. Knowing you the way I do it was entirely possible that you would show up here and try to win me back. I wasn't ready to face you then." Belle explained to him quickly.

Parker cocked his head to the side and he nodded. "I understand," he said sighing a little. "So do you have my warrant?" he asked trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh, no I was told that you are the last person in the world that I'm allowed to give this warrant to. Miss Caroline told me not to make the mistake of giving this to some baby agent even when said agent is Parker Booth who is every bit as charming as his father and twice as good looking." Belle said trying to keep the tone light.

"I just don't think I can hear Miss Caroline saying anything like that about me. I think you made that up." Parker teased his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Parker, we're ready to go, did you get that warrant yet?" Booth called as he and the Squints came walking across the platform.

"No apparently I'm too green to be trusted with a warrant Miss Caroline sent strict orders not to leave it with me." Parker joked trying hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice. But he realized that had nothing to do with the case and everything to do with his past with Belle.

"Belle can I have the warrant pretty please?" Booth asked giving her one of his charm smiles.

Belle handed the warrant over to Booth. "There you go Agent Booth. And I am supposed to tell you that Parker is your pet and you need to keep him on a leash. Miss Caroline said that she wants a nice easy to prosecute case. She doesn't want to have to clean up after a pup that is barely housebroken."

Parker felt his ears go red with anger he knew that this was Belle pushing his buttons Miss Caroline wouldn't have said that about him. "Really because I find it odd that she is trusting someone who is younger than I am to deliver her warrants."

"Parker now is not the time for you to try to defend your honor against a perceived insult we have work to do." Brennan reminded her son.

"Yeah we should just go." Parker said shooting a frosty look at Belle as he walked off the platform. He wanted to get this case over with they were just two days in and it was taking its toll already.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long to get it out. Until Next time please review.


	7. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens

"Parker I don't believe that is the proper proscribed uniform for a federal agent." Brennan told her son when she caught sight of the way he was dressed.

Parker was in utility pants and military boots and an olive drab t-shirt. He had his badge hanging around his neck. "Mom we're getting ready to head out to a crime scene I much rather be wearing this than my suit." He told her. They had stopped a gas station to fuel up before they headed out to what they hoped was their primary crime scene.

"But still it isn't what you're supposed to be wearing." Brennan reasoned with him.

"Mom it is a uniform so if by some fluke a senior FBI guy wanders out here I will tell him that. I much rather brave the elements in my utilities. I'm not just going to sit back and watch. You need to bear in mind that dad asked Wendell to come out here too I will be helping him." Parker replied.

"I forget that you know what you're doing because you helped me out on several of my digs when you were in high school. You have to forgive me if I'm having a hard time with my baby being a man." Brennan informed him it was so unlike her to be emotional like that.

"I'll always be your baby mom, I'm just a more grown up version of the kid you and dad raised." Parker laid it on thick and topped it off with a Booth charm smile.

"Parker you do realize that we are just going to search the grounds and we're not leading an invasion right?" Booth asked his son when he saw what he had changed into.

"Funny dad, really that is very funny. These are my working under less than ideal condition clothes. Like I told mom if one of the directors come out here you can tell them that at least I'm in a uniform." Parker replied with a shrug.

"Parker where is your gun?" Booth asked him.

Parker looked at his dad like he was crazy. "Seeley Booth I do believe you're going blind in your old age. It's strapped right to my leg." He said pointing to the holster that he had fastened to his thigh.

"Booth I think that Parker is correct you may need glasses." Brennan said talking to her husband in a concerned voice.

Booth shook his head at his own denseness. "Bones don't worry about me, Parker and I just spent too many hours pouring over all those documents and reports today it has my brain in sleeper mode. I'm glad to be out of the office right now."

Parker took pity on his dad because he knew how his mother could be when she got concerned about something she wouldn't just let it drop. "Come on mom we should get in the car. We need to get a move on." Booth sent his son a silent thank you with his eyes.

"So do you think that we will find another body?" Brennan asked her son as they got into the SUV.

Parker had to fight the urge to laugh at Brennan she was just like a kid when it came to dead bodies. "I think so mom, if my hunch is right which nine times out of ten they are. I have a feeling that we are going to find another body."

"Parker you do realize that your hunches can't be quantified so there is no way to measure them right?" Brennan asked his son.

Parker shook his head and chuckled on some things his mom never changed. "I know that mom I was just thinking out loud." He replied he really had to try not to laugh at his mother sometimes.

He was thankful when Booth got in the car and got behind the wheel. "I just got off the phone with Hodgins and Wendell they'll about a half an hour behind us. They had to get all their toys together you know how they are."

"Dad let's just get out there and see what's going on. The evidence has kept for forever I know but I would really like to take a look around." Parker suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Bub." Booth said putting the car in gear. They drove in relative silence.

Parker was staring out the side window just watching the landscape go past him. He didn't really need to pay attention once you saw one pine tree in Virginia you had pretty much seen them all. His thoughts were places that they shouldn't be at this moment. He should have been focused on the case years of practice had taught him how to compartmentalize. But the feelings that he had coming to the surface after all this times were just as hard to compartmentalize now as they had been nine years ago. He couldn't help but be brought back to the first time he had asked Belle out.

"_Alright, Hammer you remember what to say?" a seventeen year old Parker was kneeling on the ground in front of his little brother Hank. Parker was in his football uniform it was after the game and they were all out by their cars. _

_Seven-year-old Hank Booth looked up at his big brother and nodded his head. "I remember Bub I won't let you down I swear." He was excited that he was being allowed to help his brother out. He hero-worshiped Parker and he was happy for any time he could spend with his brother. _

"_Alright then I think you're ready Hammer. Here take this." Parker said handing his brother a single rose. "I know you can do this Hammer. Now she is right over there." He gave his brother a smile and pointed in the direction that he wanted him to go. _

_Hank nodded his head again and walked off. As he walked Parker could see his little lips moving practicing what he was supposed to say. Parker couldn't help but grin from ear to ear when he saw Belle smile at Hank. He knew that he had made that right choice in getting him to approach her instead of Seeley who would have acted like a little ham. And Lance really would have messed it up he was nothing more than a mini version of their mom. _

_As Parker watched the interaction between his little brother and the girl that he liked he inched closer to where they were standing so he could hear what was going on he was waiting for his cue to join the conversation. _

_From what he could hear Hank was playing his part to the max. "Now I know that I'm just a little bit too young for you but maybe you would like to go out with my brother sometimes." He said holding his index finger and thumb inches apart to demonstrate their age difference and Belle laughed. _

_Parker had to keep himself from chuckling because this was his cue. He walked up behind Hank and put his hands on his shoulders. "There you are Hammer I've been looking all over for you mom and dad wouldn't be very happy with me if I lost you. I hope you're not making a nuisance of yourself." He mock lectured him. He didn't miss the smile that was on Belle's face. _

"_Hi, Parker, is this your little brother?" Belle asked him. _

"_Hi, Claire, yeah this is one of my three little brothers. They are a real joy be glad you only met this one." Parker replied feeling his heart thumping in his chest rapidly. _

_Belle tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "I thought you told me the other day that you weren't going to call me Claire anymore?" _

_Parker tapped his finger to his temple like he was remembering something. "That's right I forgot that to me your name is Belle now." this was going better than he could have hoped for. _

_Belle laughed at him lightly. "I like that a lot better than Claire. But let me tell you something Parker you're going to have to watch out for your little brother here. He came up to me, told me his name was Hank, gave me a flower and recited a poem, and then he asked me on a date. He is going to be very popular with the girls when he grows up." _

_Parker looked down at Hank. "Hammer is that true?" he asked. _

"_Yes it's true." Hank replied with a big toothless grin. _

"_Belle I think I caught the end of your conversation and you never answered his question." Parker smirked. _

"_I didn't, did I? But I think I forgot the question." Belle said coyly. _

"_Belle would you like to go out with me?" Parker asked he was proud of himself for not stuttering. _

_Belle gave him a big smile that showed all her white teeth. "I would love to go out with you Parker. How about tomorrow night?" _

_Parker had to fight the urge to whoop for joy. "Tomorrow night sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven." _

"_Ok, I'll see you then." Belle replied grinning like mad. Then she bent down so she was eye level with Hank and she kissed him on the cheek. _

Parker was brought back to reality by his dad. "Park we're here." Booth told him.

Parker looked up to see a fairly nice cabin sitting no more than a few yards away from the river. There was a dock out back and an old boat tied up to it. "I guess we should take a look around inside until Uncle Jack and Wendell get here." he suggested getting out of the car.

"That sounds like a good plan." Brennan said knowing Booth wouldn't throw him a bone. She walked up to the front door and was about to open it when Booth stopped her.

Booth put his hand on his wife's wrist. "Not so fast Bones the gun goes first you know that." Parker went to step in front of his mother but he stopped him. "My gun goes first rookie not yours." He corrected him.

Parker backed up. "I'll just go around back and see if there is another way in or out of here." he said resigned to the fact that his father didn't trust him yet.

"I think that would be a great idea." Booth said as he watched his son walk away. "Ok, Bones when we get in here stay close."

"Booth this isn't my first crime scene thank you very much." Brennan grumbled but she allowed him to lead the way.

Booth opened the door there were no lights on inside the cabin but there was enough daylight getting through the door that they could see the mess the inside was left in. There were old newspapers scattered around and there were dirty dishes strewn about as well. "I have to say this looks just like Lance's room." He quipped.

"Please Booth this is clean when compared to our youngest child's room." Brennan replied.

"Well I sure hope our first born knows what he's talking about because so far I'm not seeing anything worthwhile." Booth said he had pulled out a flashlight and was scanning the beam around. He was about to say something else when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. He heard the cocking of a gun he turned to see that a young man had a gun aimed at his wife.

"Who the hell are you people and what the fuck are you doing here?" the young man demanded of them. He didn't have the time to say anything else before he felt the barrel of a gun pressed up against the base of his skull.

"If you don't want me to blow your brains out the of front of your head I strongly suggest that you lower your gun the fuck away from my mom." Parker said through gritted teeth and the man lowered his gun. "Good now drop it and kick it across the room." He ordered when the man had done that Parker issued another set of orders. "Get down on your knees, cross your ankles, and put your hands behind your back." As soon as he complied Parker had him handcuffed face down on the ground.

"Parker that wasn't necessary I could have handled that." Brennan told him but she knew that he got his alpha male tendencies from his father.

Booth moved over to the man that Parker had on the ground. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Steve Ford just tell him not to shoot me." Steve answered Booth.

"Parker put the gun away before you hurt someone." Booth told him even though he knew damn well that Parker knew what he was doing with a gun.

"Sure thing." Parker said holstering his gun.

"Ok, son do you want to tell me what you're doing here?" Booth asked the young man that was face down.

"This is my mother's cabin she let's me stay here free of rent." Steve replied any sense of bravery he had left him when Parker made him kick his gun across the room.

Parke flipped on a light and took his first really good look at Steve. He had shoulder length greasy hair and grubby looking clothes on, not to mention it looked like he had been without the benefit of a dentist for a long time. "I'm sure your mother didn't give you permission to cook meth in here though." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve disputed.

Parker stood him up and then he jabbed his thumb into his kidneys. "They never do so I'm guessing all that stuff I saw out back isn't yours and you're not the one who uses it to make meth." When he finished his sentence he jabbed harder when he saw that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Steve yelped out in pain. "You're right I do use the barn out back to cook meth but I haven't in a long time because I haven't had all the ingredients." He admitted.

Parker looked him in the eyes and saw that his pupils were dilated there was no question in his mind that he was tweaking out right now. "Dad I called in the closest available unit they should be here any minute now." he said turning away from Steve.

Booth was in awe of his son he was starting to think that maybe it was wrong of him to look at Parker and see a little boy. "Parker you know that thing you did with your thumb could land you in trouble right?" he asked he couldn't admit to him just yet that he thought he had done a good job.

"It won't though because A) it doesn't leave a mark, and B) he is clearly tweaked out of his mind right now I had to do it to make him focus on the conversation. Which brings us to C) he won't remember any of this in a little while anyway." Parker spoke in a hushed tone.

"Dr. B, Agent Booth are you guys in here? Because there are some dudes that look like they're from the secret part of the government out here." Hodgins called into the cabin.

"We're back in the study." Brennan called out to her colleague.

Parker grabbed Steve by the cuffs. "Come on your ride's here." he told him.

Booth couldn't help but chuckle. "You go deal with your backup and I'll deal with your uncle." He offered.

Parker smiled. "That sounds like a plan." He replied.

* * *

Booth and Eli were sitting in the living room of her house. They were just sitting on the couch basically doing nothing and that was fine by them.

"Listen to that." Eli said referring to the silence.

Booth strained his ears like he was trying to hear something and then he smiled. That smile made Eli's heart flutter in her chest. "I don't hear anything."

Eli smiled back. "Exactly my point Mr. Hodgins. There are no annoying little brothers around right now to be a general pain in my ass and there are no sisters around to drive us nuts with their Aunt Angela like behavior."

"I really like the last part of that sentence a lot." Booth said leaning in closer to her. _Come on you can do this Booth. You've played sold out crowds all the time but you can't just kiss Gizmo you've known her your whole life. _He thought to himself.

Eli looked at Booth expectantly. _Come on Hodgins don't make me be the one to make the first move. Actually I wouldn't mind making the first move as long as you like me the same way I like you. _"I really liked the first part of that sentence. I love those boys but I want to kill them sometimes. So I'm glad to be rid of them for a little while."

She spoke too soon because at that moment there was a knock on the door. _Damn it Booth you're timing is terrible._ Booth berated himself mentally.

"One of the stooges otherwise known as my little brothers probably forgot their keys I'll get it." Eli said getting up and walking to the door.

"They have been known to do that." Booth agreed with her somewhat lamely because he didn't know what else to say.

Eli opened the door with a scowl on her face but the look quickly turned to one of amusement when she saw who was at the door and the trouble he was having. "It looks like you could use some help there Uncle Lance."

Lance Sweets was holding his three-year-old daughter in his arms and she wasn't making it easy for him. "Eli I could use a whole lot of help. And that is why I'm here to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor Uncle Lance?" Eli asked eyeing him warily.

"Well you see Julie was watching Dalton, and Wendell's other two brats for Sarah. Then Julie got called into the hospital and left me with the four brats and Dalton. Now your parents need me to consult on a case for them and I have no one to watch the kids so I was hoping you would do it." Sweets said hopefully.

"I don't know Uncle Lance, Booth and I were enjoying the peace and quiet." Eli told him playfully.

"I pay very well." Sweets said sounding desperate.

"I don't need the money Uncle Lance." Booth called from the couch.

Eli took the little girl out of Sweets' arms. "Come on in Uncle Lance and tell Dalt and the other three terrors to get in here too." She relented.

Sweets kissed her wetly in the center of the forehead. "Thank you Gizmo you have just saved my life. I really didn't want to be in trouble with Julie and Sarah."

"Uncle Lance I highly doubt that my mom would have gotten mad at you. You could have left them with me I am capable of watching them." Dalton said walking into the house. He was the spitting imagine of Wendell there was nothing about him that looked like Daisy. He looked so much like his dad in fact that when he was born Daisy insisted that his name be Wendell Jr. Wendell let her do it but he called him by his middle name and that is what stuck.

"Dalt, you're twelve buddy you can take care of yourself but I don't think you're quite old enough to watch the four terrors alone yet. It is a big job for me and Gizmo." Booth told the younger boy gently.

Booth wasn't kidding either at that moment he was mobbed by three little tornadoes two boys and a girl. He and Eli shared a look that said 'So much for peace and quiet.'

* * *

"Bones I seriously hope that you're not going to dig up this whole yard. I hate to break it to you but that could take awhile." Booth said whining just a little.

"Of course I'm not going to dig up the whole yard Booth I am merely going to use sonar to see what is under the ground." Brennan informed him.

" I don't know how you're going to find anything with all the meth making equipment." Parker replied.

"Oh ye of little faith. Your mom and dad could find a body under any conditions it just makes it more fun for them if it's hard to find." Jack said cuffing him lightly on the side of his head.

"Uncle Jack I'm not going to stand here and deny that my parents are good at what they do that would just be a lie. There could be God alone knows how much evidence out here and it will take us days to sift through it all." Parker replied.

"Parker you and I will find the evidence that we need if it's here." Wendell assured him.

"Damn right Wendell. We have a couple of problems right now. Among the most important is we need to find what's left of that money that is what's going to hold this puzzle together." Parker said thoughtfully.

"I agree you guys search for that money and we'll look for the body." Booth ordered.

"You've got it Booth." Wendell said.

"And while you're doing that I will be scouring the place for bugs, slime, and dirt." Hodgins chimed in as if they all didn't know what he was going to be doing.

* * *

Parker and Wendell started out searching the old storage shed that was on the property. There was barely any room in there for the stuff that was stored there much less Parker and Wendell.

" I didn't think it was possible to accumulate this much junk." Parker said picking up a rusted axe that looked well past its prime.

"Right so if I were a criminal and I was going to hide the rest of my stash where would I put it?" Wendell asked rhetorically.

"Well I'll tell you this much I surely wouldn't put it anywhere in here. There is really no place to hide money." Parker said taking a look around this was one of the least likely places that it would be.

"No there isn't any place to hide anything. But there is no telling where that money is in this amount of time." Wendell replied.

"Then consider yourself lucky that I have a hunch Wendell." Parker replied giving him a grin.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were walking around the grounds using sonar imaging to see what was under the ground. They had yet to hit on anything but empty ground.

"Bones I'm starting to think that letting Parker play out this hunch of his wasn't such a great idea." Booth said.

"Booth neither of us came up with anything that made anymore sense than this. At worst we have just wasted time its not like this case hasn't been sitting around for the better part of sixty years. At best we'll find what we're looking for." Brennan replied.

"Bones you would let him get away with murder." Booth told his wife.

"Well that would all depend on the circumstances." Brennan replied every now and then Booth would throw out some things that she still didn't understand.

"Bones it means that you let him get away with a lot." Booth explained to her chuckling.

"It's very hard not to sometimes all he has to do is smile that smile of his at me and I find it hard to stay mad at him. I'm his mother Booth it's my job to baby him." Brennan replied.

"I know that Bones. Believe me I know that." Booth said but she didn't hear him she was too lost in her thoughts.

_A fifteen-year-old Parker was lying on his bed tossing a football up into the air and catching it. He was so far in a zone that he didn't notice anyone else was in the room with him until he felt the pressure of another body on the bed next to him. _

"_Parker do you care to tell me what's wrong?" Brennan asked sitting on the bed next to her son. _

"_No offense but you're going to have to forgive me if I don't want to talk about it." Parker replied never once turning his attention away from his ball. _

"_Parker you can get away with snapping at me every once in a while but I won't have you snapping at Hank he loves you." Brennan told him sternly. _

_Parker's face fell. "I'm so sorry I wouldn't snap at that little guy for anything in the world. I'm just not in the best mood right now." _

"_I noticed that you barely touched your dinner and you Booth men love to eat. Now tell me does this mood you're in have anything to do with why your coach called me this afternoon?" Brennan asked. _

"_I really don't want to talk about it." Parker said again. _

"_Parker why did I have to hear from your coach that you're having a mother-son lunch on Wednesday?" Brennan asked. _

"_Because I knew that you would be busy with work and you wouldn't have time to come." Parker replied. _

"_Parker you know that I will make time this is important to you." Brennan reasoned with him. _

"_It's not that important Bones. It's just a stupid lunch for the baseball team." Parker sighed. _

"_What's really wrong with you Parker?" Brennan asked him. _

"_It's just that coach says that he wants pictures of us with our mothers from the time we were born up until now. I don't have those God knows I love you like a mother, but you're not my real mom Bones. You shouldn't have to be bothered with me." Parker explained. _

_Brennan took Parker's football away from him and forced him to sit up and meet her blue eyes with his brown eyes. "Parker Joseph Booth I want you to listen to me you're mine in every way that counts and I love you. Nothing that is important to you bothers me. I don't feel any differently about you than I do about the four children that I gave birth to. Don't say that I'm not your real mom because I am. I think that this is just the sadness that comes over you every spring because this is the time of year that Rebecca started to pull away from you." _

_Parker didn't want to but he started crying and Brennan put her arms around him. "I'm sorry mom I really don't feel like you're not my real mom because you are. I just get a little sad this time of year I hate like hell that I'm like this but I can't help it." _

"_It'll all be ok Bub I promise that I'll never leave you like she did. I'll be here for you any time you need me." Brennan promised him. _

"Whoa, Bones back up just a minute." Booth said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Brennan shook her head knocking all the cobwebs out. "I'm sorry Booth what did you say?" she asked.

Booth stared down at the imaging screen. "Well I was about to tell you to back up because I saw a body but I'm seeing another one right now. Let's move it up some."

Brennan moved the machine another five feet and two more bodies showed up on the screen. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Booth, I think our case just got a lot more complicated. And I'm happy to say I'm going to have to conduct a dig."

* * *

Lance Booth padded down the stairs early the next morning wiping sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the side doors and saw a man who looked like he was practicing dance moves in the back yard without a shirt on.

"Dad there is some weirdo in the back yard practicing ballet." Lance called out.

Booth was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He had only gotten two hours of sleep and he wasn't in the mood to hear his son yelling. "First of all keep your voice down Lance. That's Parker out there he isn't dancing he's doing Tai Chi he says it helps him focus." He explained to his youngest son.

"Well it looks like he's dancing to me." Lance replied running his hand through his brown hair.

"Use your brain sometimes Squint everyone knows that a lot of those military guys do Tai Chi to keep their bodies sharp." Seeley Jr. said walking up behind his little brother scaring the hell out of him in the process.

"Shut up Seeley I didn't know. And I do use my brain it's just still sleeping right now." Lance shot back.

"Spare me this morning children I had to watch the tiny tornadoes last night and I'm still recovering from that." Eli said making her way into the room.

Brennan came into the room dressed for work with a smile on her face. "This is an unusual but pleasant surprise. Most of my children are up before I leave for work. Where is Henry?" she asked.

"Hammer is outside with Parker you know he won't let him out of his sight for a while." Booth chuckled. He loved that his boys were that close. Parker was a great older brother he never complained at all when Hank insisted on hanging around him.

"Booth, Parker should probably come in we have to get to work soon so we can examine those bodies." Brennan pointed out to him.

"There is no need for me to tell him that here he comes now." Booth replied as he gestured to their two sons walking in the house.

Parker came into the house with his middle brother in a headlock. "What did you learn today Hammer?" he asked in a conversational voice.

"How to find my center and stay focused." Hank replied dutifully.

"Good tomorrow we'll focus on some of the harder stuff." Parker said releasing his grip on him.

"Ok, Bub I'll be looking forward to it." Hank said giving him a big grin.

"Parker," Brennan said gently.

"I know mom I'm getting in the shower right now and I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes." Parker replied knowing that she was going to tell him to get ready.

"Parker you can take longer than that if you need to." Brennan told him.

"I don't need any longer than that mom I'm a marine I know how to get ready in a hurry." Parker said kissing her cheek. Little did he know he was about to get action and a whole lot of it.

* * *

Jack Hodgins was sitting in his study when his head of security walked in.

"Dr. Hodgins I dug up that information you wanted on Dave Peterson." The man said.

"Mike I don't know how many times I have to tell you to call me Jack. But what have you got for me?" Hodgins asked he hoped that Parker wasn't in any serious danger.

Mike consulted the piece of paper he had in his head. "He works for a company called Brock's Detective Agency. And his most recent employer is Rebecca Jamison. I don't know if that means anything to you."

Hodgins could feel the anger rising from the pit of his stomach but he didn't let it overtake him yet. He didn't know for sure that this was Parker's mother. "What did you find on his employer?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"She has some serious money because that is one of the most prestigious detective agencies in DC. She's married to Brent Jamison and they have three kids together all of them in their teens. And she has another child in his twenties from a previous relationship. She is having Parker followed I'm sure you already knew that though and that's why you had me look into it." Mike answered him.

"Did you get a maiden name?" Hodgins asked barely keeping his anger in check.

"Stinson," Mike replied. He had no clue the storm of rage he had just unleashed for his employer.

There was no other name that could make Hodgins that angry. He slammed his fist down on his desk. "Damn it the fuckin nerve of that woman she abandoned him and now she wants to cause his trouble. I swear sometimes I wish Booth would have just let me hire a hit man like I wanted to." He raged. But he felt a pang of sorrow because he was going to have to tell Parker who wasn't going to take this well at all.

"Is there anything that I can do sir?" Mike asked.

"No Mike I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Hodgins sighed. "How long have you worked for me now?" he asked.

"Ten years sir." Mike answered.

"Then you don't know why I'm so upset. It's just that that thing that is having Parker followed is his biological mother. She abandoned him when he was eight. So it's a little bit of a sore subject for me." Hodgins explained.

"I really like Parker so if you want me to I'm perfectly capable of executing a hit on her. I don't want anyone causing him trouble." Mike offered.

"No let's hold off on that Mike. Booth would go through the roof if he knew I let you kill her." Hodgins replied as much as he hated to. But he would get answers about what was going on one way or the other.

* * *

Angela was in her office working on the age progression for George Swanson she had just finished it when Parker walked in.

"Good morning Agent Studly." Angela said cheerfully.

"Good morning Aunt Ange." Parker replied giving her a Booth charm smile.

"What do you want Baby Booth? You only give me that smile when you want something." Angela asked him.

"I was hoping that you had that age progression on Swanson done." Parker said still smiling at her.

"You're in luck then I just finished it." Angela said pointing to the image.

Parker looked at it and something clicked in his brain. "I know where I've seen that face before Aunt Ange. I've got to talk to my dad on this one this just might be the break we're looking for."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update my muse left me high and dry on this story but I've got all those issues worked out now. I know I'm evil I don't update for like a month and then I leave you with a cliff hanger but I promise it will be worth the wait. Until next time please review.


End file.
